


Blood Moon Harvest

by Knight_of_Hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Breeding, Catboy Castiel, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, Kitsune, Kitsune Sarah Blake, Knotting, Lycanthrope Dean, Lycanthrope Sam, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Nekojin Castiel, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Runaway Castiel, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Dean, True Mates, Twink Castiel, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Hell/pseuds/Knight_of_Hell
Summary: Castiel's biggest fear has come to a head when his mother finds a suitor that she thinks would be perfect for Castiel to settle down with and mate.Since Alphas are rare, his only choice is to be suited to a Beta.After the night is over, he leaves, heading for the Forbidden Forest.





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> The reason this is tagged underage is because Castiel is 17, the perfect age for  
> Nekojin (Cat Descendant) to be mated. Dean is ancient and has been around for  
> a very long time.
> 
> Just a fair warning, Lycanthropes and Werewolves are NOT the same creatures.  
> Lycanthropes stand on two feet like a human but are shaped exactly like a wolf.  
> Lycanthropy is also a practiced religion.  
> Werewolves and Lycanthropes actually hate each other.

“Castiel, I want you to wear this tonight, okay? Your suitor will be here around 7pm after he gets off from work.” His mother – Naomi – held up a white suit with a baby blue dress shirt to go beneath it. She placed the suit on the hook that was behind the door, “Dinner will be at 7:30 so please be ready. I’ll be back to check on you in an hour.” She gave a tight-lipped smile before closing the door behind her.

Castiel sighed in annoyance once the door was closed. He hated the idea of being auctioned off to a potential suitor. He knew that true love existed and he wanted to find it. Not be someone’s bought husband or mate. His true mate was out there somewhere and he wanted to find them. But he knew he’d never find them as long as he stayed trapped inside of his room and away from the world.

The thought of leaving flashed through his mind as he turned to stare out of the window and into the setting sun. He could see the darkness of the forest that was some miles out. Maybe he could go there and hide out for a while until he was able to find another town to start a new life. His mate could be anywhere but he would never know unless he actually went through with the plan for actually leaving. That’s when the idea to actually pack a bag and leave popped into his mind. He could sit out in the garden and they could have their dinner but once his parents went to bed, he could slip out into the night.

So, Castiel went ahead and showered with unscented soap, used some of his odor neutralizer spray, and unscented deodorant. After he was clean, he dressed in the gaudy suit his mother picked out for him that symbolized his virginity and glared at his reflection. After turning away from his reflection, he went ahead and began packing up some light clothes, his heat suppressants, and his unscented body utilities. He could always get some snacks after everyone was sound asleep.

When 7pm rolled around, Castiel was beyond nervous. He’d met with so many suitors for the last few days that they’d all began to blend in together. He knew that his next heat would be coming in the next month and he was being sold so that he could be of good use to whoever his parents figured was the highest bidder. But if he wanted to get out of this situation then he was going to have to play the part so no one would become suspicious. When he heard footsteps in the hall, Castiel threw his backpack out of sight and stood at attention in the center of his room.

Naomi swung the door open without knocking, “Ah, good. I see you’re ready. Come now. Our guest should be here shortly. Don’t want to leave him waiting.” 

“Yes, mother.” He replied, keeping any emotions from his voice.

With a curt nod, Naomi walked out of the bedroom with Castiel following a few paces behind her. He could smell her annoyed Beta scent as they traveled down into the dining room and took their seats. 

The room was quiet as they sat and waited for, according to his mother, the Beta to arrive. Castiel was surprised that they hadn’t been able to find an Alpha to be his suitor. They’d managed to find people from different towns who’d taken an interest in a virgin Omega but they hadn’t located anyone who his parents thought would be a good match. Just as the servers began to set the table with food, a tall man with dirty blond hair and flashy business suit entered the dining area and greeted his mother. His scent was overwhelming for a Beta and it made Castiel scrunch his nose in distaste.

Throughout dinner, Castiel answered the routine questions that always involved his status as an Omega and whether or not he’d be a good stay at home parent for his future children. Even though he didn’t let his emotions take control, he couldn’t help but to mentally roll his eyes and gag at each question. They’d been asked so many times within the last week that he practically knew them by heart. 

Once dinner was served, Castiel just shuffled his food around on his plate so that it looked like he nibbled at it here and there. He was more than ready to get out of the house and start his new life in another town. The only problem was that he didn’t know where to go. He’d never been outside of Dawnridge and the quickest way out was through the forbidden forest. But if it was his only shot at happiness then he wasn’t going to let it slip by him.

By the time 10pm came around, Castiel was more than eager to sneak out of the house. He changed into dark colors so that he wouldn’t be spotted easily once he was outside. He even added more spray to himself so that he would hopefully pass as human if he were to be stopped by anyone else. With his coat buttoned and his backpack in place, he turned off the lights to his room and left out into the night.

***

The cold air nipped along Castiel’s face as he continued to run. He ran through the streets and headed for the one place he knew that he wouldn’t be able to be found. Deadman’s Hollow was the forbidden forest that no one was brave enough to step foot in. Not even on a dare. It was rumored that there was a giant wolf that walked behind the trees. It was also rumored that the wolf attacked whoever entered the forest and dragged them off, only to never be heard from again. It was speculated that he ate the bodies and marched along the edge of the forest because of a spell that kept him inside of the trees so that he couldn’t enter the town and feast freely.

As Castiel continued to get further away from the little town known as Dawnridge, he was now able to see the trees barrier. A chill ghosted along his spine as he stopped his gait and stood at the edge of the trees. It was darker than he expected it to be. Even with his heightened sense of sight and smell, it wasn’t enough to help him peer inside of the trees. They towered over him in a looming manner that made his skin crawl and a feeling of uneasiness settle within his stomach. _Maybe this isn’t such a good idea._ But it seemed like the only way he’d be free from the old fashioned customs for Omegas like him. 

Castiel was a special kind of Male Omega that was able to bear children. This made him a valuable asset to his family. If the right suitor came along then he would be sold to the highest bidder and would be expected to bear him children until he was no longer of use. He would probably wind up alone in a house taking care of their children while his suited mate would go off and have relationships with other people. That thought alone made his stomach flip in disgust.

That wasn’t the type of life Castiel wanted. He wanted to be cherished and mated to someone he actually loved and was loved in return. Thoughts like these were human thoughts. People who were born with a second gender was considered strange and was often sought out and interrogated about their heritage. Even though they appeared human and didn’t have the shifter genes, they were still considered outcasts. The ones who were descendants of the wolves were often left alone. Nekojin descendants were often captured because they still contained some of the feline features even after so many years of evolution. Nekojin descendants who had feline features typically kept them hidden from sight so they wouldn’t be noticed.

Castiel was able to scent along the forest line. The scent of water was the first thing he noticed. There must have been a river or lake somewhere nearby. Part of him wondered what everyone was so afraid of when it came to actually stepping foot on the forest grounds. The sensible part of him was telling him to tuck tail and run. The eerie feeling of the darkness was making his skin crawl. Castiel took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and contemplated whether or not he should enter. He knew that his family would have sent out guards to find him and once he was found, they’d drag him home and punish him. 

Throwing his fears out of the window, he stepped into the forest and waited. He was able to smell the bark, leaves, and the water. It was very comforting despite the eerie atmosphere the darkness was creating. A loud crunch made him jump. He whirled around to find whatever made the sound before realizing it was his feet stepping on dried leaves. He relaxed instantly and grabbed hold of the strap of his bag, tugging it tighter against his body protectively. He then began to walk deeper into the forest so that he was able to leave his family and old life behind. If he were lucky, he’d make it out of the forest and would be able to find another town that was on the other side.

Inside of the forest, the air was even colder and Castiel wasn’t sure how that was possible. The further he walked along the trees, the more scents he was able to register. He could smell other animals but the only thing that stood out to him was the woodsy scent that seemed to call out to him. Without even realizing it, he began following the scent in a trance-like state. It was an intoxicating scent that his body couldn’t seem to ignore. He figured there wouldn’t be any harm if he just went to investigate. There was nothing wrong with being curious. There was nothing wrong with Castiel wanting to find the source of the magnificent scent that was calling out to him like a Siren to a pirate ship.

From the corner of his eye, he was able to see a large figure dart past. It was like something was following him, circling around him and stalking him like he was prey. _It’s the wolf!_ Panic flooded Castiel’s veins as he began to walk faster before sprinting as if it would help him escape whatever was following him. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was able to smell the fear radiating off of him like a beacon. When the figure passed again, Castiel was able to see a bright pair of golden eyes before there was nothing but darkness again.

He could hear the gasps of his breath as he continued to run along his path until the air was knocked out of him. He collided with something that was solid and towering and apparently strong enough to knock him flat on the ground. Castiel stared up in horror as the figure stood over him. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was surprised to see that he was staring at a person and not some werewolf he’d heard stories about. The person had their hands on their hips and was clouded by the darkness of the trees. The scent that radiated from them read _Unmated Alpha_.

Castiel’s blood ran cold.

Out of all the places to run into an Alpha, it would be a forest where there is no place run. Castiel swallowed and prepared his body for the worst, a possible rape, an unwanted knot, an unwanted mating, or an unwanted mark. The person stepped into the moonlight, making it easier for Castiel to see his face. His hair was long and windblown, he had broad shoulders, his eyes were hazel, and he towered over Castiel. He was probably strong enough to break Castiel’s bones. Then, the male leaned over just a bit and Castiel could hear him scenting him.

“You should not be here.” His voice was deep yet calming. He looked like he could be about 28 yet ageless. He was very beautiful in an otherworldly sort of way. “I said, you should not be here.” His tone changed from the calming tone to a threatening warning as his lips pressed into a frown.

Castiel opened and closed his mouth as he struggled to get his brain to find words so that he can communicate back. “I, uh,” Castiel’s heart began to drum in his chest as he stared up at the other man, “I was-“

“You should turn back.” He spoke with a solemn tone as he cut Castiel off. "Now."

Slowly, Castiel rose to his feet and managed to dust himself off from the wet leaves. He hadn’t realized that he was deep within Deadman’s Hollow. He hadn’t expected to run into anyone, let alone a person. He was expecting to see a large werewolf that would have tore into him and ate him for breakfast. 

“I can’t go back.” Castiel muttered meekly. He then lowered his eyes in submission. He was truly scared of the man standing before him. There was something about him that just made Castiel feel as if he was in danger.

The man took a step closer and leaned down as if to get a closer inspection, “Why have you come here?”

Behind the tall Alpha, Castiel was able to hear the faint rustling of leaves and another scent that began to pull at his heart. The Omega in him began to urge him near the scent because it felt safe. The man in front of him, however, frowned and stepped aside when a shorter man came to stand next to him. Even though he was shorter, he seemed to emit a dominant aura. The scent radiated _Unmated Alpha_ and Castiel’s Omega was more than willing to let him mark, mate, and knot him. Castiel couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of how willing he’d be if it came down to it.

“I thought you were getting rid of the intruder.” His words broke through the happy cloud his inner Omega was creating. He was looking up at the taller one but Castiel was beginning to find the shorter man more intimidating.

“I was but he says he can’t go back.” Castiel could scent the annoyance radiating off of the taller Alpha.

The green-eyed Alpha stared at Castiel with enough heated intensity that it made his skin tingle, “Why are you here?”

A compulsion anchored into Castiel’s brain, telling him that he needed to come clean because he didn’t want to disappoint this Alpha. “I ran away from home. I didn’t want to be married off to someone who I didn’t feel compatible with. Please don’t send me back. I promise I’ll leave in the morning after finding a place to rest.”

Castiel stiffened when the green-eyed Alpha leaned closer to him and began to scent the air around him. He was glad that he had unscented soap, the homemade scent neutralizers, and deodorants to hide his Omega scent. He’d read that human hunters used lots of things to hide their scent so animals wouldn’t notice them when hunting.

“Alright. Follow us.” He spoke calmly.

“You can’t be serious.” The taller one hissed incredulously, “He’s … human.” He tried to whisper the words so that Castiel couldn’t hear.

The green-eyed Alpha grunted in response before turning around and began to walk along the dirt path. Castiel slowly followed behind when the taller one let out a frustrated sigh and began to walk. Part of him wanted to run, to head back into the town and to try finding another way out of town but the Omega in him practically begged to follow the Alpha. 

While the two Alphas weren’t looking, Castiel seized the opportunity to scent at them without being noticed. The tall one had a woodsy base scent of Sandalwood with a sweet smelling spice of Sage. There was an undertone that Castiel had never smelled before. It was too faint for Castiel to scent it properly. There was also a small personal scent that reminded Castiel of the pages of an old book that had a hint of vanilla and almonds. Castiel was surprised that he found the Alpha’s scent to be quite soothing. It wasn’t overpowering and nauseating like the Betas he’d met back home. He could also smell the apprehension and annoyance radiating off of him. _Not mate_ , his inner Omega told him.

Castiel then turned his attention to the shorter Alpha and began to scent him. The shorter Alpha had the same woodsy base scent of Sandalwood. Instead of the Sage, the Alpha had a Vetiver scent that reminded him of lemongrass but it didn’t quite match. He took another subtle sniff and noticed the earthy scent began to remind him of lemongrass and vanilla mixed together. Again, Castiel noticed the undertone of that same scent that he couldn’t place on the other Alpha. Maybe they’re related? Sometimes families or packs had a similar scent so that people knew that they were related. The Alpha’s personal scent reminded Castiel of a rich, earthy yet slightly sweet smelling scent of leather. A shiver tingled along his spine. The Alpha’s scent was more than pleasing on so many levels. _Mate._ Castiel’s inner Omega was already putting a claim on the Alpha.

Castiel was startled out of his thoughts when he felt something bump at his chest. He quickly looked up to notice that he had subconsciously began walking behind the Alpha and inhaling his scent. He swallowed nervously as he took a step back when both men stopped walking and turned to watch him curiously. He was able to smell the curiosity radiating from them the longer they stared. _They think you’re human so act human._

“Sorry!” His eyes glanced between the two, “I don’t like being in the dark for too long. It makes me nervous.” He lied, in hopes that they’d believe him.

Green eyes stared at him intensely without blinking. “What’s your name?” The shorter one asked, though his tone was sort of demanding.

“Cas- Castiel.” He mumbled then took a deep breath to steady himself. He instantly regretted it when he was able to smell the overwhelmingly intoxicating scent of the Alpha. His inner Omega began to swoon happily, basking in the scent.

A soft grunt echoed within his throat, “I’m Dean. And this is my little brother Sam.” Dean reached over and patted the back of his hand against Sam’s shoulder.

 _Little?_ Castiel glanced between them with disbelieving eyes. Sam practically towered over Dean. That couldn’t have been right.

Dean’s lips curved into a knowing smirk, “He had a growth spurt and surpassed me when he got older.” He then nodded his head in the direction they were headed in, “We’re almost there. Just a few more miles.”

Castiel was still shocked to know that Dean was surprisingly okay with his Alpha baby brother surpassing him in height. He’d heard horror stories of two Alpha siblings fighting until one died due to testosterone and instincts. That was another reason he was wary of Alphas even though they weren't quite common. He knew that their instincts always seemed to kick in and make them act on such primal base levels that it was frightening. He began to wonder how these two men hadn’t succumbed to their basic instincts of being the better Alpha.

Subconsciously, he began walking behind Dean and scenting him again but managed to keep a small distance between them when realized what he was doing.

***

After what felt like hours of walking, the trio came into a clearing that had wooden bungalows, small cabins, and small huts that were scattered about. He noticed that they all had a sizable distance between them, which he figured was for privacy. As he scanned the area, he noticed two larger cabins that were far off in the back along the hill that stood out among the smaller ones. They were made out of wood and stone that gave them more style than the plain ones.

 _It’s beautiful._ There were people walking around in clothing made out of animal skin and other things that they’d personally made. It was like walking into a commune. Castiel then realized that that’s probably what was going on. This was a commune. There was no other explanation for it. Castiel took a deep breath and tried to get a whiff of everyone’s scent. There were a very few humans - maybe two- and there were mostly descendants that Castiel hadn’t recognized. He could smell the Omegas, a few Alphas, but there were mostly Beta descendants. Maybe they were happy living like this and they all got along but the fact that there was other Alphas around made Castiel’s stomach flip uneasily.

It occurred to Castiel that this was going to be the best he would be able to do until he was able to find shelter of his own. He figured that staying within the commune wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing as long as he didn’t run out of heat suppressants. He didn’t want to draw the attention of any of the Alphas and wound up being knotted. He’d read horror stories of Alphas and how they were always looking to stick their knot in a heat delirious Omega. But that was years ago when Alphas were around. As of lately, Alphas were practically scarce. Which is why he was shocked when he happened to stumble upon two Alpha brothers.

“Where are we gonna put him?” Sam’s voice startled Castiel out of his thoughts. They were whispering to themselves so that Castiel couldn’t hear them but he could hear the agitation in Sam’s tone.

“I dunno, Sam. Maybe we can ask one of the Omegas if he can stay with them?” Dean gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

“The Omega camp is full.” Sam hissed through clenched teeth. “You’re always doing things without thinking.” 

_So Dean is impulsive_ , Castiel noted.

“He’s a kid.” Dean countered with a frown.

Sam sighed, shaking his head, “You’re incorrigible.” He then began to walk away from Dean and headed over to one of the crafted benches to have a seat next to a dark haired woman.

Dean watched Sam walk away before turning around to face Castiel, “Don’t mind him. I don’t normally do this but you can stay in my cabin for the night.”

Castiel’s heart fluttered within his chest while his inner Omega began to swoon again, “I can sleep outside. I don’t mind, really. I-”

Dean held up a hand to shush Castiel, “We do not let people sleep outside. Now, I have a spare bedroom that you can stay in. Follow me.” He turned on his heel and began to walk in the direction the two cabins were located.

They walked silently along the path and up the hill that led to the two cabins. Dean’s cabin veered off towards the left and there was a large gap between the two which Castiel figured was for extra privacy. Dean headed up the stairs with Castiel shadowing behind him. Dean opened the door and went inside first. He reached onto the table and picked up a pack of matches then lit a few of the candles that were in the entryway. Castiel crept inside and closed the door behind him with his foot. The thought of staying alone with an Alpha terrified him. 

He looked around the cabin and was amazed at how it was decorated. All of the furniture was handcrafted. Everything inside had a rustic vibe to it. It was simply stunning. And the entire cabin smelled of Dean. Castiel tried taking in subtle deep breaths so that his inner Omega would be happy.

“C’mon so I can show you to your room.” Dean called out after lighting the candles and turning on the gas lamps.

The warm lighting made it easier for Castiel to finally get a good look at Dean. The first thing Castiel noticed was that he was barefoot. He also wore animal pelts and a shirt that was more than likely made out of animal skin. He had an Ivy League haircut though it was a little longer and coiffed at the top. When Dean turned around due to Castiel’s hesitation, he was able to see his eyes more clearly. They were bright green that had a golden glow due to the warm lights. He also had a beard that wasn’t full grown but Castiel figured it would feel good against his cheek. 

It was the first time Castiel was struck dumbfounded at how beautiful yet handsome someone could be. Castiel took a step forward, his eyes trained on the Alpha’s face. His lips were a soft pink and he knew that they’d be soft against his skin as well. He took another step and reached for the railing and managed to make his way up the stairs without falling. When they reached the landing, the upstairs had a headier scent of the Alpha and his inner Omega was practically swimming in it. Dean opened the door to a simple rustic decorated room that had a queen bed in the middle and a handcrafted dresser against the side.

He walked inside and placed his hand against the bed and felt that it was an actual mattress but the bedding was completely handcrafted. Castiel placed his bag on the bed and turned to smile at Dean. He was leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and his left foot was crossed over the right one. He wore a soft smile that made Castiel’s heart flutter like a baby bird learning how to fly. Castiel swallowed when Dean’s eyes roamed over him before meeting his eyes.

“So, Castiel,” Dean’s lips pressed into a thin line after saying his name, “Cas, are you hungry? We’re going to be having a … gathering in a little bit. You’re more than welcomed to tag along. There will be plenty of food.”

Castiel was about to shake his head when his stomach growled, betraying him. “I, uhm, yeah. I wouldn’t mind having a little food. I haven’t eaten since this afternoon.”

A frown settled on Dean’s lips as he stared at Castiel, which made him squirm slightly, “That’s,” His eyebrows drew together as his eyes darted off towards the side in concentration, “Like nine hours ago.” He snorted softly, “Either we can go to the gathering or I can heat you up something that’s in the fridge.”

Either option would have been perfectly fine with Castiel considering he would be with Dean on both accounts. “We can go to the gathering. Lead the way.”

Dean gave a slight nod of his head and made his way downstairs. Castiel trailed behind him at a safe distance and they left out of the front door. In the distance, Castiel was able to hear music and laughter. He automatically knew that it was the gathering Dean spoke about and excitement flooded his veins. He ‘d never been to a party before. Most social functions were dull back home and they always left him feeling drained. Other social gatherings were of him meeting potential suitors that he had no interest in but went through with it to appease his mother.

***

When they reached the clearing, Castiel was able to smell the food. Most of it was meat that was being roasted over a bonfire. He could hear people playing their instruments while the women danced around happily by themselves or with a partner. It all looked like fun and Castiel wanted to join in but he was afraid he’d embarrass himself. He scurried a little faster so that he wasn’t able to lose sight of Dean as he weaved his way through the people. He noticed how people seemed to move out of the way as if the Alpha were their leader. Then again, it dawned on him that Dean and Sam’s cabin was up on the hill, which probably meant they were the leaders. 

“Ah, Sammy!” Dean hollered out to get his brother’s attention before turning back to face Castiel, “I’ll be right back. I need to discuss something with my brother first. Have a seat, grab some food, and enjoy yourself.”

After Dean jogged off to meet up with his brother, Castiel took a seat on one of the log benches and reached for a piece of roasted meat. He cautiously sniffed at it before letting the tip of his tongue touch it. It was deer meat. He’d never had anything that was caught before and was skeptical to try it. Placing the piece of meat between his teeth, he tore into it and let out a soft gasp when the flavor hit his tongue. It was delicious. Before he even realized, he’d finished off his piece of meat and was reaching for another when someone plopped down beside him.

Castiel scented the air while he nibbled on his piece of meat. He was beginning to feel self-conscious around all of the strangers. They all knew each other, lived in the little clearing together and probably looked out for each other so they’d probably be wary of him since he was a stranger to them. The scent he picked up next to him was a female Omega. He hadn’t bothered to turn around to look at her because he figured she was just sitting to relax and enjoy the fire.

“You must be new.” She chirped after letting a few minutes pass, “I’m Bela, it’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for Castiel to take.

Castiel blinked and wiped his hands onto his clothes before taking her hand in a firm grip, “I’m just passing through. I don’t plan to stay long.” He assured her, “And I’m Castiel. It’s good to make your acquaintance.”

“Then you came on a good night. We’re going to be doing our ritual for the great Wolf.” A bright smile spread across her face.

“Excuse me? Wolf?” Horror flooded his insides at the thought of a wolf making its way into the little campsite.

Bela gave a slow nod, “Yes. He’s our protector. We worship him with a gracious ceremony every full moon.”

Just as she finished her sentence, women who were dressed in wolf fur began to dance to the slow rhythm that was being made against the drums. Each woman had a wolf’s head draped over their own to conceal their identity as they began to circle around the fire while swaying their hips in a seductive manner. Castiel stiffened when a brown skinned woman walked over to stand in front of Dean and began to gyrate her hips seductively.

Jealousy surged through Castiel’s body as he watched the way she continued to dance in front of Dean and the way he reached out to place a hand against her hip. He watched as she crawled into his lap and continued to move her hips to the rhythm of the music. Castiel took a slow breath to calm his nerves as he turned away so that he could pay attention to the other dancers. Each of the girls was still dancing seductively but now the other people were howling into the air.

In the distance, Castiel was able to hear rustling through the leaves and an icy chill trickled along his back. Castiel whirled around to try and locate what was making the sounds when he heard an animalistic growl deep within the woods. There were more howls from the people that were surrounding the bonfire as the music started to lose rhythm. He turned around, his gaze falling on Dean and a startled gasp left his lips. There was an eerie glow within his green eyes, making them more vibrant than before. The woman that was on his lap was now standing in front of him, howling with the rest of them. 

An animalistic howl echoed throughout the site, making Castiel’s body rigid. His heart was hammering within his chest at the thought of a werewolf coming into the commune. Castiel jumped at the sound of someone sitting down next to him. He could smell whom it was without having to turn around. Dean leaned in close and the scent of him made Castiel relax instantly. It was as if he felt safe just being near the Alpha. 

“Is this a cult?” Castiel whispered, knowing that Dean could hear him over the sound of the rhythm of drums.

Dean laughed softly, drawing Castiel’s attention to him, “No, we’re not a cult. We just … have a different belief than the humans do. Just as you worship God, we worship something else.”

“But you worship something that doe-” Another animalistic howl caused Castiel’s words to get stuck in his throat. “Dean…”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Cas. He doesn’t come close but he protects the area every full moon. He’s afraid of us more than we are of him.” Dean’s voice was calm as he spoke, “How are you enjoying the gathering?”

Castiel scooted closer until his thigh was touching Deans, “Uhm, well, I actually liked th- the food. “ He mumbled softly before dropping his head a bit, “You know, I’m actually tired so I’ll go ahead and walk myself back to the cabin.”

The soft smile faded from Dean’s lips, “No, no I’ll walk you. Is everything okay?” Castiel could see the concern in his face.

“I just feel really sleepy all of a sudden.” He muttered softly as he reached up and took Dean’s offered hand when he stood up. Warmth flooded him as Dean led him to the trail that brought the two cabins into clearer view.

They walked along the path in silence. Dean had let go of Castiel’s hand once they had made it to the clearing and took the lead for Castiel to follow. The two-mile walk back to the cabin seemed longer the second time around. Dean’s scent was flooding deep within Castiel’s bones as he trailed behind and scented the air. Warmth began to settle within the pit of his stomach as he felt a slight wetness as he slowed down his stride. Panic began to cloud his mind as he entered the cabin behind Dean and watched the Alpha walk into the kitchen.

“Shower’s upstairs and to your left.” Dean called out without taking a second glance over his shoulder.

***

Dean paced the length of the kitchen while nursing a chilled beer. His inner Alpha was begging to be released to search for Sam to make sure that he was okay. He didn’t like being away from the gatherings until he was sure that Sam was in human form and safe. Dean finished off the rest of the beer before sliding the bottle to the other end of the counter and leaned against it. He was able to tell that Sam was still shifted because he couldn’t message him and that made Dean worry.

It was almost midnight and Sam still wasn’t even back to his human form. He knew that hunters would be happy to catch Sam because he wasn’t like other descendants. Neither was he but Dean made sure to stay out of hindsight. A harsh pulse caused Dean to clutch at his chest and head as a sharp breath passed through his lips. _Sam’s okay. Sam is okay_ , his inner Alpha repeated in his mind as he let a relaxed breath. Dean ran a hand through his hair before heading upstairs to his room. He could no longer hear the shower so he figured that Castiel must be in his room.

Dean inhaled, noticing the scent of Ylang Ylang and began to sniff the air. Maybe it was some type of scented soap. The sweet, fruity floral scent was pleasing to his Alpha and he couldn’t help but to take another breath. The hint of Jasmine also caught his attention as well. _Mate._ Dean tensed at the thought as he took a step away from the door and made his way to his bedroom and closed the door. He removed his clothes and pulled on a pair of calf length shorts so that he could get some sleep.

***

A low growl rumbled deep within Dean’s chest as he gripped at the pillow and grinded his hips against it. There was an extreme ache in his groin. The pain was enough to make him slip into partial consciousness. A soft moan passed his lips as he began to grind harder against the pillow to get more friction. The sweet scent of Ylang Ylang swam around in his senses and sent a wave of warmth down to the pit of his groin. Dean inhaled deeply, shrouding his senses with the sweet scent. He let out a shuddering breath as he took another breath. This time, he was able to smell Jasmine and vanilla. The vanilla lingered on in the back of his mind as he became aware that he was grinding his pillow.

Dean sat up in his bed, his hand palming at his aching cock. He could feel tremors coursing through his arms as he took another deep breath. It was too soon for his rut so why was this happening all of a sudden? _Mate. Breed. Breed. Mine._ Dean’s eyes widened at the realization that there was an Omega in heat. The only problem was that the Omega’s camp was two miles away and that was enough distance between the camps that he nor Sam would be able to scent them if they went into heat.

Pain shot through Dean’s body when he finally managed to get out of bed and made his way into the hall. The scent was much stronger after leaving the safety of his room. _Mine._ His inner Alpha began to bask in the scent. Out of all of the Omegas that went into heat, this was the first time he’d ever gone into a spontaneous rut before. This was the only scent that his inner Alpha ever claimed as Mate and that frightened him. He’d gone so many years without the thoughts of a mate but it seemed like that thought just went right out of the window.

Dean walked through the hall until he stopped in front of Castiel’s door. He prayed that the kid knocked over some type of perfume that was just setting his senses into overdrive. Clarity flooded his mind, so that he was able to gather his thoughts together. _I thought Castiel was human. He smelled human earlier today. Well, actually he didn’t have a scent._ Dean paced outside of the door with his thoughts working to figure out what was going on. Each step was painful since his muscles ached and all he wanted to do was to bury his nose in the intoxicating scent.

“Dean?” There was a soft whimper on the other side of the door.

“C-Cas, I, uh, yeah, it’s me.” His voice was rougher than usual. _Mine._ “Cas, what’s going on? I thought you were human.” Dean placed his hand against the doorframe and squeezed to keep himself from bursting inside of the room.

There was another whimper but it sounded more needy than before, “I’m an Omega descendant. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but I didn’t want to be discovered. I didn’t want to be brought back home.” Castiel’s voice sounded small.

Dean took a slow breath, “Maybe we can arrange for you to stay in the Omega camp. Did you forget to take your heat suppressants or something?” 

“My heat wasn’t supposed to come for another month.” A soft whine made Dean’s inner Alpha growl in frustration. He wanted to be with the Omega and knot him thoroughly. He wanted to take care of his Omega. To build them a nest so that Castiel was safe.

The Omega’s heat wasn’t supposed to be happening. The sweet scent began to shroud his thoughts again as his hips pressed up against the door. It was much stronger than before and it was getting harder for Dean to concentrate on speaking clearly. _Omega mate._

“Dean? C-can you come in please?” Castiel’s voice trembled. “I could really use your help.”

“I can’t.” Dean’s hand trembled against the doorframe.

“Please, Alpha.” Castiel began to whimper. It was a sound his inner Alpha couldn’t ignore.

Dean opened the door and was taken aback by how inviting the scent was. He could smell the distressed Omega scent. He wanted to make the stress go away, to hold the distressed Omega, and to make a nest for him so that he’d be comfortable. Dean cautiously made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. It was as if any sudden movements would make him lose control and that was the last thing he wanted. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing Dean to melt back into Castiel’s chest. The feeling was beyond comfortable.

Castiel gently rubbed his hands over Dean’s chest, his fingers brushing along the Alpha’s nipples. A soft breath passed through Dean’s lips as he shifted out of Castiel’s grasp and scooted back against the headboard. Castiel whined softly at the loss of contact before he was pulled to straddle Dean’s lap. Castiel’s pupils were fully dilated, only leaving a sliver of a blue iris. Castiel reached and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He could smell the arousal radiating from the Alpha when he leaned close to inhale Dean’s scent.

“I’ve never, uhm, never done this before.” Castiel could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he looked down at Dean’s chest. He reached down and traced his fingers along the star that was centered in Dean’s tattoo. “I’ve also never met another Alpha except for my father.”

Dean took a slow breath as he placed his hands onto the Omega’s hips, “I’ll take good care of you. I promise to be the best mate to you and I’ll always protect you. I’ll provide for you or I’ll be whatever you need me to be.” Dean’s Alpha was speaking through him. 

Castiel shifted on Dean’s lap until he was able to feel the half-hard member pressed against him. A deep blush blossomed across Castiel’s cheeks and down his neck when he felt Dean’s hips gyrate up against him. His fingers dropped to rest along the back of Dean’s neck, his fingers gently scratching at the nape of his skull. He desperately wanted to feel Dean’s lips against his. Castiel leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dean’s. He glanced up, looking into his eyes and noticed that they were glowing. They looked neon green in the dimly lit room.

A low rumble emitted from Dean’s chest. Castiel’s scent was getting stronger and it was causing his Alpha to rise to the surface. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Castiel rotate his hips down against him. “Cas, if you keep that up, I’m going to have to knot you.” He could feel the effects of his rut surfacing again.

Castiel met Dean’s gaze steadily, “Promise?” He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair once again, a soft moan leaving his lips when his clothed cock brushed against Dean’s stomach.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I know that being near an Alpha helps with,” Dean swallowed, “Your heat and that it’s a comfort to have contact but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can take it.” Castiel breathed out as slick began to leak from his hole, “I promise. Please knot me, Alpha. Make me yours.” Castiel brushed his thumbs against the sharpness of Dean’s cheekbones and leaned close to brush his lips against the Alpha’s.

Dean tilted his head just a bit until his lips were pressed flush against Castiel’s. The kiss was gentle and innocent until Castiel nipped at Dean’s bottom lip. A low growl rumbled within his chest as Dean ran his tongue along Castiel’s bottom lip. Castiel parted his lips eagerly and Dean slipped his tongue into the Omega’s mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other as Castiel began to circle his hips against Dean’s. With a shuddering breath, Dean forced himself to pull back.

“I should warn you, Cas, I’m not like other Alphas descendants.” Dean stared into the Omega’s dilated pupils. “I also don’t knot just to get it out of my system. I mate for life.”

Castiel shook his head and leaned down to press a delicate kiss to Dean’s jaw, “I want to be your mate.” He pressed another soft kiss to Dean’s neck, “I want to be yours, Dean, and only yours.” Castiel nipped at Dean’s neck before licking over the area.

Dean leaned back and reached for the hem of Castiel’s shirt and pulled it up over his head when the Omega lifted his arms. Dean leaned in so that he was able to plant open mouthed kisses along Castiel’s jaw and worked his way down to his shoulder. He could hear the rush of the Omega’s pulse as he worked his way down to place open-mouthed kisses against Castiel’s chest. Castiel's skin was smooth against his lips. He relished the feeling of Castiel's heated skin against his as he latched his lips around Castiel's nipple into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around it until it became hard. Dean then rolled over until Castiel was lying on his back.

A soft moan left Castiel’s lips when he felt Dean’s hardening cock press against him. Dean rose up to his knees and pulled off Castiel’s sleeping shorts then tossed them onto the floor with the shirt. Dean marveled Castiel’s body as he worked his way out of his own shorts and kicked them aside before leaning down to press his lips to Castiel’s fervently. A deep moan left his throat as he began to grind his hips against the Omega’s in a demanding manner.

A fresh stream of slick spread between their flush bodies as Dean continued to grind his hips against the Omega’s. Dean leaned down so that he was able to brush his lips along the other’s neck. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and lifted his hips up just a bit to meet Dean’s slow thrusts. A soft mewl echoed throughout the room as Castiel shifted slightly so that he was able to get more friction against his cock from Dean’s stomach.

“Dean, please. I can’t take it anymore. I want to feel you inside of me.” Castiel whined while dragging his nails along Dean’s back.

Dean hissed through his teeth before placing soft kisses against Castiel’s chest and over his stomach as he made his way down between the Omega’s legs. Dean lifted Castiel’s legs until his knees were pressed chest and his glistening hole was presented to him. Dean leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue over the slick covered hole and shuddered. Castiel gasped at the heated feel of Dean’s tongue. The taste reminded Dean of vanilla, rousing a moan to sound within the back of his throat. Dean prodded at the glistening hole, causing it to flutter with anticipation.

“You smell so delicious.” Dean moaned out before delving his tongue deep within Castiel’s hole so that he was able to lap at the fresh wave of slick that was being produced. “God, you’re so beautiful.” Dean continued to lap at the slick that was flowing from Castiel's hole before sticking his tongue inside of the Omega's walls and began to circle his tongue around, savoring the flavor that lingered on his tongue and slid down his throat. A low groan echoed within his throat when he felt Castiel's walls clench around his tongue as if he were demanding something bigger.

Dean turned his head so that he was able to kiss at Castiel’s thighs before giving a playful nip to his flesh. He could hear the soft whimpers that were coming from the little Omega and his Alpha was beyond ecstatic to be the one to draw them out. Dean trailed the tip of his tongue along Castiel’s cock and then licked at the precum that pooled against his stomach. 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean.” Castiel breathed out.

Dean lifted his head, a slight frown appearing on his features as he shook his head a fraction, “I don’t say things I don’t mean. I wouldn’t have called you beautiful if I didn’t mean it. Nor would I use it to take your innocence.” Dean curled his fingers around Castiel’s thighs before sliding his hands up to the Omega's hips.

Castiel nodded, a look of uncertainty flashing across his features.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean asked, sensing the hesitation from the Omega. “We don’t have to do this if you’re nervous.”

Castiel shook his head, his eyes widening as he sat up and placed his hands onto Dean’s face to hold him still so that he was able to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. Their lips pressed together gently until Dean ran the tip of his tongue over the Omega’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Castiel parted his lips, letting Dean’s tongue wrestle with his own for dominance until Dean overpowered him. Castiel then rolled his hips upward, urging Dean to continue. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, a soft pant leaving his lips as his scent began to grow stronger with need to urge the Alpha on.

Dean moaned quietly into the kiss as his senses began to become clouded with Castiel’s sweet scent. Without a second thought, Dean reached between them and wrapped his hand around his cock before taking the head and began to tease and prod at Castiel’s fluttering hole. Castiel let out a soft, pleased gasp when he felt the tip of Dean’s cock push past his rim. Dean tensed when he felt Castiel’s hole flutter against his cock as he continued to slowly inch his hips forward until their skin was flush against each other. 

Castiel’s body tensed at the girth of Dean’s cock. Dean was larger than he had anticipated. The toy he had left at home seemed smaller in comparison. He was glad that he was given a moment to stretch to fit around the shaft. When Dean pulled his hips back, a soft hiss passed through his clenched teeth at the burn against his walls. He never imagined that he’d ever give his virginity to a complete stranger, let alone an Alpha. Castiel willed his body to become pliant when Dean hoisted his waist up against his hips. A startled moan left his lips when Dean thrust his hips forward again, sheathing his cock completely inside of Castiel’s walls. 

Dean shuddered, “You’re so damn tight. I fucking love it.” A low growl rumbled deep within Dean’s chest, “I’m going to make you mine.” Dean’s fingers gripped tightly against Castiel’s hips as he began to thrust his cock into the Omega’s hole at a moderate pace, causing a gush of slick to saturate his thighs.

A throaty groan left Castiel’s lips at the sensation of feeling full. Even with his largest toy, he'd never felt so full and complete before. Castiel threw his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled himself up until he was straddling Dean. “Yes, Dean, I want to be yours.” He panted softly with each of Dean’s thrusts before letting out a startled scream when he felt the tip of Dean’s cock hit against his prostate. The tingling sensation was completely new and he wanted to experience it again, "Yes! Right there, Dean." He breathed out.

Dean slid his arms around Castiel’s waist, holding him still as he began to thrust roughly into the Omega’s walls. Each little breathy pant Castiel made was enough fuel for Dean’s Alpha to take charge. Dean lifted one arm up so that he was able to hook his fingers into Castiel’s hair and pulled his head down so that he was able to crush their lips together into a passionate kiss. He bit at Castiel’s bottom lip, demanding entrance and forced his tongue into Castiel’s mouth when his lips parted just enough.

Castiel moaned into the kiss before pulling away and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. Breathy gasps left his lips when he felt Dean’s pace quicken, thrusting harshly into his hole and repeatedly hitting against his prostate. He gripped tightly at Dean’s shoulders and then over his back, his nails scraping for purchase as he continued to bounce up and down to follow Dean’s pace. The sensation of his cock bobbing and rubbing against Dean’s stomach and the overstimulation to his prostate was too much.

His eyes glossed over as he turned his head so that his face was buried within the crook of Dean’s neck and bit down harshly against his skin to silence his whimpers but they continued to sound within his throat. Castiel’s walls began to clench around Dean’s shaft, trying to keep Dean from thrusting out any further. Another gush of slick made its way out of his hole as if preparing for Dean’s knot.

“Dean, please don’t stop.” Castiel panted against Dean’s neck, “Don’t stop. It feels so fucking amazing.”

Dean hissed at the sharp pain of Castiel’s teeth biting into his skin. Another deep growl reverberated from his chest as he listened to the whimpers the Omega was making. Dean lowered his head until he was able to press kisses along Castiel’s shoulder and over his neck. He flattened his tongue, licking a stripe along Castiel’s sweat covered skin. He was able to taste the adrenaline and pheromones that was stuck against the Omega’s flesh. Dean leaned until Castiel was on his back with his legs hooked around Dean’s waist as he slowed his thrusts into a slow and languid pace, the tip of his cock never faltering from Castiel’s prostate.

“You feel so fucking good, baby. So warm and open for me.” Dean whispered against the whimpering Omega’s neck. “I’m going to knot you and fill you so full of cum, Cas.”

Castiel nodded frantically, “Please, knot me, Alpha. Knot me and breed me. Make me yours.” A needy whine left his lips, his own hips trying to keep up with Dean’s switch of pace. He rolled his hips in slow, circular motions as his walls began to squeeze at Dean's shaft.

Each roll of Dean’s hips set Castiel’s body on fire. It was like he was in heaven. Even in the slow pace the Alpha had set, Castiel was able to feel the pull of Dean’s knot forming each time he pulled out, only to force it back in. A silent scream left his lips as he rolled his hips up to match the slow pace and the pull of Dean’s knot. When Dean’s knot swelled fully, he began thrusting faster, hammering the tip of his cock against Castiel’s prostate as he reached between them to stroke along Castiel’s shaft. Dean ran his fingers along the underside of Castiel's cock before letting his thumb brush over the sensitive head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Castiel cried out, hitting his fist against Dean’s shoulder as the burn of Dean’s knot began to set in. He hadn’t realized that Dean’s knot would be the size of a softball. With another harsh thrust against his prostate, Castiel let out a high-pitched moan as cum spurted from the tip of his cock, coating his and Dean’s stomach. His walls began to clench around Dean’s knot, causing the Alpha to groan out in pleasure.

Dean panted, his cock twitching each time Castiel’s walls squeezed around his knot until ropes of cum coated Castiel’s insides. “Fuck.” Dean breathed as he lowered himself so that he was able to lie on top of the Omega without smothering him.

Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, letting his nails scratch over his scalp before letting out a surprised yelp at the feel of Dean’s incisors piercing into his skin. Dean marked him officially and it wasn’t due to being paired off because his parents wanted it. Soft purrs began to vibrate through his chest as his scent changed to contented Omega when he felt Dean licking over the fresh mark. His eyes hooded over before closing. He kept his fingers in Dean’s hair while the other rested against the Alpha’s shoulder.

Cautiously, Dean began to shift so that they were both on their side. Castiel’s leg draped lazily over Dean’s hip and his fingers felt wonderful against Dean's heated skin. Dean rested against the pillow and buried his face into Castiel’s hair. He inhaled deeply; taking in the sweet scent of contented Omega and began releasing his own contented scent. After Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s midsection, they both fell asleep to the sound of happy purrs that came from Castiel and the contented rumble that came from Dean.


	2. Blood Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was finally able to finish the second chapter to this series!  
> It was supposed to be a Christmas gift for you guys but I  
> had to do family stuff but I'm back in action now!  
> I'm also glad from all of the positive feedback and that I'm able  
> to make something that you guys enjoy!

There was an intense pulse within Dean’s chest, causing him to groan out in annoyance. When the throb happened again, Dean huffed and tried to roll over but there was a heavy weight on top of him. Dean kept his eyes closed as he tilted his head, buried his nose into soft tufts of hair and inhaled deeply. His lungs were filled with sated Omega, along with the scent of Ylang Ylang, Jasmine, a hint of vanilla, and petrichor. Each breath full of the Omega’s scent was like Dean’s own personal heaven. The heat that seeped into him was enough to calm the aftereffects of his rut. He stayed half-conscious to listen to the soft snores coming from his mate. His Mate.

As he stayed still to listen to the purring snores, he wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist protectively and shifted their position on instinct. Something wasn’t right. Dean was now halfway covering Castiel’s body protectively as low, threatening growls began to make their way up from his chest and past his lips. _Someone’s in the house. Protect mate._ Heavy footsteps echoed out in the hall as they made their way up the stairs. Dean could barely hear the faint call of some sort of name that he couldn’t quite register over the sound of his own growls. When the door opened, Dean curled around Castiel as if it would protect him from danger.

“Dean?” A voice called out to him. It sounded like it was a million miles away to his ears even though they were just a few feet apart.

Another threatening growl passed his lips as he turned his attention to the intruder.

Hands flew up in a placating manner, “Hey, Dean… It’s me. It’s Sam.” He cleared his throat, “I’m not a threat. I’m your brother. Remember?”

Dean sat up, shielding his body over Castiel’s as he bared his teeth, a threatening growl passing through.

“I'm not a threat.” Sam repeated, keeping his voice calm while holding his hands up, “I’m your brother.” Sam tensed slightly, noticing the green glow of Dean’s eyes, “Alpha, I am not a threat. I’m Sam. _Your_ brother. _Dean’s_ brother.”

“Sam.” The word came out guttural. It wasn’t Dean’s natural speaking voice.

Sam perked up when the Alpha recognized him, “Yes! I promise you, I’m not a threat.” Sam let off calming Alpha scent to let Dean’s Alpha know that he wasn’t being hostile.

Dean nodded slowly, “Sam.” He repeated before blinking and shaking his head. The glow simmered down until they were their original bright green. “Sam? What are you doing here?”

Sam tilted his head slightly when he saw the curled body that was hiding inside of the pillows. “I tried summoning you earlier. You didn’t show up for our morning run.” A flash of disappointment crossed Sam’s features. “So I came here to check on you.”

Groggily, Dean reached up and rubbed at his forehead. He had what felt like a painful equivalent to a hangover. Dean turned around to see Castiel with his face buried where Dean was just lying down. “I, uh, had an interesting night.” He slid out of the bed and stood up, stretching out his arms above his head until his back popped. He scanned the room until he found his shorts and slid them on before walking past Sam to stand out in the hall.

The corner of Sam’s mouth twitched, “Clearly.”

Sam followed behind Dean, closing the door on his way out of the room and they both headed downstairs to the kitchen. Dean let out a sharp hiss when he felt an agonizing stab in his lower stomach. He turned around and opened the cooler, pulled out two bottles of water, and passed one over to Sam. When his brother stepped closer, Dean noticed the disgusted expression on the younger Alpha’s face. Dean’s eyebrows rose in silent question when the bottle of water was snatched from him.

“Dude, you reek.” Sam’s nose wrinkled when he leaned close to scent his brother.

An offended expression masked Dean’s face as he opened his bottle of water and took a small sip, “What?” He turned his head so that he was able to sniff at his shoulder, “I don’t smell anything.”

Sam’s eyebrow arched, giving his brother an ‘ _are you kidding me_?’ glare. “You smell like sex and rut… Wait, are you in a rut?” Sam’s eyes widened in panic, “How? You’re not supposed to have it for another few months.” He then let out a soft breath as realization dawned on him, “You have an Omega upstairs and they’re in heat.” Sam paused as his eyebrows drew together, “But wait, … The Omegas aren’t supposed to go into heat for a while though.”

Dean’s own eyebrow arched in amusement as he watched his brother muse over his newfound sex life. “It’s not any of the Omegas from the camp.” He answered after a few moments of silence.

“Oh,” Sam leaned close to him again and began scenting at his neck, “Cassie isn’t gonna be happy about the fact that you had sex with another Omega, Dean.” Sam then leaned closer and inhaled again, “Oh shit. You… You’re mated.” Sam breathed out, “No wonder you growled at me.”

Heat settled in the pit of Dean’s stomach as he staggered back and bumped against the counter. It felt like his limbs were growing weaker by the minute the longer he stayed in the kitchen. This is new. He’d been in ruts before but it was nothing like this. A soft whine emitted from his throat when a pang of loneliness settled within his chest. Dean grunted softly, placing his palm against his chest when his heart began to drum against his chest. Castiel needed him and he was down in the kitchen entertaining his brother.

“You all right?” Dean was struck with a scent of concerned Alpha. “Dean?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah I’m okay. Calm down, Samsquatch.” Dean swatted Sam’s hand away when he tried to touch at Dean’s forehead.

“… I can’t believe it took you 700 years to find a mate.” Sam mused out loud after pulling his hand away.

Dean scoffed in disbelief, “You would keep track, wouldn’t you?”

“Since it’s not any of the Omegas from camp… Did you go out and find someone else?” Dean shook his head, “Is it … Castiel?” Dean just nodded and jerked back when Sam leaned closer into Dean’s personal bubble and gripped his hair then jerked his head to the side to expose his neck, “Wow, you two must be in literal sync. Like true mates. You even have a mark on your neck and it hasn't healed. So he must have sharp canines. That’s really rare, man.”

Dean was able to hear the fascination in Sam’s voice. So, he just kept quiet and then shook his head with a small chuckle as he let the information sink into his brother’s mind until he noticed the frown on Sam’s face. 

“Wait, he’s an Omega? I thought he was human.” Sam opened his bottle of water and took a slow sip.

“Join the club. Last night after we left the gathering, I was so worried about you that I didn’t even pay any attention to the kid.” Dean reached over and patted his hand against Sam’s shoulder when he saw his brother’s confused expression. “When you were walking around shifted, I was freaking out because you were still out there. I’m sure you were able to sense that.”

“Yeah.” Sam waved his hand in a manner that urged Dean to continue.

“So, Cas goes to take a shower and around midnight I go upstairs and I could smell him. I thought it was some sort of perfume, like what the humans wear when we used to go into town but my Alpha just claimed the scent but I ignored it and went to bed. Woke up hotter than usual, rutting against my pillow like I was trying to mate with it.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Huh.” His head tilted as a fond smile spread across his lips, “You must have had an affect on him but since you couldn’t smell him until he showered, you were unaffected until then. When true mates find each other’s scent, their bodies release hormones to get them to…” Sam splayed out his fingers and then laced them together, “So, what is he? A wolf descendant or something?”

Clearing his throat, Dean shifted away in a sense of uneasiness. Of course it didn’t go unnoticed by his curious brother. A heavy hand landed against his shoulder as hazel eyes stared at him, imploring for his answer. “He’s… He’s a cat.” Dean answered guiltily.

“Excuse me?” Sam’s eyebrows rose, “He’s a _werecat_ descendant?” Sam spat angrily, “You’re mated to a goddamn werecat?!” Sam’s expression was a mix between incredulous and abhorrence. “How the _fuck_ did that happen?”

Dean quickly shook his head, “No, Sam. _God_ , no.” The words left his mouth in the same amount of revulsion. “He’s …” Dean cleared his throat, “A Nekojin descendant.” 

Sam visibly relaxed, his shoulders lowering just a bit, “Wow.” Sam whistled low between his teeth as his eyebrows rose just a bit, “Those are rare as fuck. You lucked out.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped away from his brother. “I mean, I would have settled for a wolf descendant. If it were a werecat or werewolf, Dean, I would have ripped your fucking spine out.” He threatened, but there wasn’t any heat to his words.

“If anyone else ever threatened me like that, Sam, I’d rip out their throat with my teeth. Don’t even joke like that, Sam.” Dean spoke calmly before rolling his eyes in mild annoyance, “I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you know all of this shit anyways.”

“I read and I’ve read a lot of human lore whenever we used to go into town.” Sam’s lips pressed into a thin line, “You do know that you two won’t be able to have kittens or pups or whatever. Are you okay with that?”

Sighing sadly, Dean leaned against the counter for support, “Because we’re two different species, right, I completely blanked that part out of my head last night.”

“And because he’s a male. But, hey, it’s okay. I mean there are other ways you two can have children.” Sam reached over to pat at Dean’s shoulder in comfort.

“You mean like a surrogate?” Dean sighed when Sam nodded slowly. “What if he doesn’t bond with the child after it’s born? What if he goes into depression because he can’t ‘provide’ for his mate like someone else can? I don’t want him going through that.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak but his words stuck at the tip of his tongue when Dean’s eyes began to glow bright green before returning to their normal shade, “We’ll, uh, we’ll figure something out. Okay?” Sam’s nose wrinkled slightly at the scent that was coming from Dean, “I’m gonna, uhm, go for a run. We can talk a little later.”

***

Dean sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in a mixture of annoyance and sadness. During his and Castiel’s first night together, he hadn’t even thought about the fact that they wouldn’t be able to conceive. Even though that wasn’t a problem, Dean had always wanted to start a family and maybe even raise a little shifter boy or girl. Hell, he wouldn’t even mind having little kittens running around for that matter. The words he’d spoke last night came echoing in the back of his head. He had meant what he said to Castiel. He would be willing to be anything the little Omega wanted him to be. He’d stick with his mate for as long as he was able to, even if that meant they couldn’t have children. Dean ran his hands through his hair before letting out a startled grunt.

A mixture of arousal and discomfort shot through his groin, causing a low groan to leave his lips. Dean ambled into the living room and took a seat onto the couch then threw his head back as a soft sigh passed his lips. Tremors made their way up Dean’s legs and settled in his groin. His body was having a negative reaction from being away from Castiel for too long while the Omega was in heat. A soft whimper caught Dean’s attention when he heard the bedroom door open and the scent of Jasmine and vanilla flooded his senses. The discomfort instantly eased when Castiel made his way down the stairs and rounded the small corner to enter the living room.

Dean’s lips quirked up into a crooked smirk as he watched his sleepy Omega rub at his eyes with a grumpy expression on his face. Dean’s eyes then widened when his eyes caught sight of a dark furred tail swaying lazily behind him. His hair was sticking up in different directions with dark, fluffy ears sticking up and he was completely naked, which Dean wouldn’t complain about. A ball of pride swelled in his chest as he took note of the deep purple bruises that were apparent on Castiel’s hips and thighs. Without a word, the Omega padded softly through the living room and straddled Dean’s lap. Dean’s arms instinctively wrapped around his waist before dropping to rest his hands against his hips and tilted his head for Castiel to scent at his neck. The distressed Omega scent was disheartening and Dean wanted nothing more than to ease his mate’s nerves.

“How come I didn’t see those yesterday.” Dean stroked the tip of his index finger down along Castiel’s spine and stopped at the tip of where his tail began.

The Omega rubbed his cheek against Dean’s, “Technically, we're not supposed to be born with them. Descendants aren't supposed to have the ears or tail. Maybe the eyes and teeth but that's all. Those that have them are _special_.” He placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s jaw.

Dean chuckled softly, "So I managed to mate with a rarity? I'm definitely keeping you."

"Mhm, you collected a gem." The Omega teased while thumping his tail playfully against Dean's knee.

Castiel began to brush his nose and cheek along the length of Dean’s neck, leaving little kisses in his wake. A sigh of relief passed his lips when his senses were clouded with Sandalwood and Vetiver. The lemongrass and vanilla scent made Castiel’s body pliant against Dean’s as a strong wave of desire and adoration washed over him. A soft whimper emitted from his throat. During all of his heats, he’d never felt so needy until now. Part of him was embarrassed to know that he was practically whining for the Alpha to knot him again until the ache went away. The Omega in him was very willing to allow just that to happen.

“I can practically hear you thinking.” Dean whispered, startling Castiel out of his musing. “What’s the matter?”

Instead of answering, Castiel rolled his hips slowly, drawing a low moan from Dean. A fresh stream of slick trailed its way onto Dean’s crotch. Castiel reached up to run his fingers through Dean’s dark blond hair and gave a slight tug, causing Dean to give a predatory growl. Castiel’s inner Omega whimpered happily when Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist and shifted their position so that Castiel was lying on his back with Dean between his legs. The heat of Dean’s body was overwhelming but he craved it. It wasn’t enough. Castiel slid his arms around Dean’s neck and then wrapped his legs around his mate’s waist.

Dean thrust his hips against Castiel’s, brushing his covered cock against his Omega’s slick covered skin. When Castiel let out a breathy moan, Dean seized the opportunity to press an open-mouthed kiss to Castiel’s. Dean moaned into the kiss, his thrusts becoming more demanding as his senses became overpowered with the sweet vanilla scent and an urgency to mate and knot. When Castiel’s lips parted just a fraction, Dean slid his tongue inside of his mate’s mouth so that he was able to explore. Soft whimpers were met with a guttural groan.

Dean pulled back from Castiel, his Alpha practically biting his head off as he did so. Castiel whimpered softly at the loss of contact as he stared up at Dean with dark, lustful eyes. Dean licked over his bottom lip as he stood up and shoved his shorts down and stepped out of them. Castiel sat up on the couch, watching as Dean stepped out of his shorts and slid down onto the floor to be on his knees, his tail continued to sway lazily behind him. He grasped hold of Dean’s half hard cock and began to give delicate strokes until his length began to thicken then leaned forward, giving little kitten licks to the thick head. Castiel glanced up at Dean through his lashes as he began to circle his tongue around the tip, tasting the precum that leaked out.

The Omega moaned softly, opening his mouth and taking the head into his mouth. He made a lewd slurping sound before lowering his head as far as he was able to and began to bob his head back and forth while stroking at the shaft. There was a huge difference from practicing on a dildo and actually sucking on an Alpha’s cock. Soft purrs began to emit inside of his throat as he curled his tongue to massage the underside with each bob of his head. Dean’s soft grunts were pleasing to his Omega. When Dean began to thrust his hips slowly, he relaxed his throat so that he wouldn’t involuntarily gag and puke.

“Your mouth is like heaven, kitten.” Dean moaned out, enjoying the warmth of Castiel’s mouth.

Dean placed a hand onto the back of Castiel’s head while resting the other into the dark tufts of his hair. When he saw that Castiel was completely relaxed, he began thrusting his hips a little faster, being cautious enough not to go to far and hurt him. Heat sank into the pit of his stomach as Castiel continued to stare up at him with the utmost trust he’d ever seen before. The purring that was coming from his Omega made the blood rush to his cock, intensifying the need to knot. He held his cock inside of Castiel’s mouth, enjoying the pleasurable feel of his mate’s purring before pulling out with a lewd slurping sound.

“Get on the couch.” Dean commanded.

Castiel rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. He noticed how Dean’s eyes were completely dilated with lust. The sight alone sent a rush of arousal through him, causing a fresh stream of slick to leak down his legs. He then turned around and kneeled over the couch until he was leaning over the back of the couch with his ass presented for his mate. Dean, however, wasn’t expecting for Castiel to actually present for him. The sight made his Alpha feel prideful. When Castiel wiggled his hips impatiently, Dean chuckled and lowered himself onto his knees.

The Alpha placed his hands onto Castiel’s ass and began to knead his fingers into the soft skin before spreading his cheeks apart to expose his slick covered hole. Dean leaned forward and flattened his tongue against the slick skin, tasting his mate as the sweet scent of vanilla filled his nostrils. Castiel keened as he pushed his hips back, wanting more of Dean’s touch. Dean slid his tongue inside of Castiel’s hole with ease and was greeted with a small gush of slick that dribbled down his chin. He moaned softly as he began lapping at the sweet slick, causing Castiel’s legs to tremble.

“God, you taste so sweet.” Dean moaned out before sliding his tongue deeper into Castiel’s hole so that he was able to keep the flavor on his tongue.

Castiel began to rotate his hips in slow circles, following the clockwise motion of Dean’s tongue. His fingers clenched around the back of the couch as he spread his legs wider in anticipation. After another moment of Dean’s tongue circling around inside of his walls, he was met with two fingers burying deep to the third knuckle. His back arched at the feel of Dean’s thick fingers entering him and hooking just slightly. The pads of his mate’s fingers brushed over his prostate, drawing out a startled moan from the Omega. A soft gasp left his lips when he felt Dean’s teeth feathering against his skin. He wanted more than just two fingers thrusting inside of him. He wanted to be full of his Alpha’s knot.

Castiel whined softly, “Pease Dean, enough foreplay. Just fuck me already.” His tone came out more demanding than he intended for it to.

Dean leaned back on his knees, a smirk spreading across his face. “I love it when my Omega is demanding.” Dean chuckled softly and stood up.

The Alpha ran his hands over Castiel’s back, letting his nails feather over his skin before stopping at his hips. Castiel’s back arched, raising his ass up higher for his Alpha. Dean gave a throaty groan at the sight and leaned over Castiel so that he was able to slowly grind his hips against the Omega’s. Castiel shivered, feeling the heat of Dean’s body seeping into his. The heat was pleasantly welcomed as it made his body pliant and relaxed. However, the Omega tensed when he felt the thick head of Dean’s cock pressing at his rim. When Dean breached his hole, a sigh of relief left his lips as a small gush of slick made it easier for Dean to push forward.

When their skin was flushed together, Dean straightened up and placed his hands against Castiel’s hips then pulled his hips back, relishing the feeling of Castiel’s warm walls sliding along the shaft until the head of his cock caught at the Omega’s rim. He groaned softly as Castiel’s walls began to squeeze around him as he thrust forward again. He then began to thrust his hips in a moderate pace, pulling Castiel back to match his speed. Soft whimpers left Castiel as his eyes fluttered when Dean began to speed up his thrusts. Dean’s nails dug into Castiel’s hips as his thrusts became rougher, the tip of his cock now hitting repeatedly against his mate’s prostate.

Castiel trembled as his back arched again, “Yes, Dean, you feel so good. Harder, please, Dean, I promise I won’t break.” He mewled softly then gasped out when Dean reached and grasped a handful of his hair and pulled him back just a bit.

“Anything you want, babe.” Dean groaned softly, “I’m so glad you’re mine, kitten. Always be mine. Never let go.”

“Always be yours, Dean. Always.” Castiel panted softly as he closed his eyes and bit at his bottom lip until it turned bright pink.

Castiel cried out at the change of pace, his body rocking evenly to match Dean’s rough thrusts. His senses were filled with aroused Alpha and Sandalwood. His own scent grew stronger, urging Dean to keep going. Breathy little pants left his lips with each harsh snap of Dean’s hips. Slick sounds echoed throughout the room each time Dean pulled out and reentered him. His body started to tingle as Dean continued working over his prostate until the gland became overly sensitive. His walls clenched around Dean’s shaft as his moans grew louder and started echoing through the living room.

Dean gave a primal growl, pulling Castiel up by his hair and leaned over him so that he was able to capture his mouth in a passionate yet forceful kiss. He bit at Castiel’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside of his mate’s mouth when his lips parted. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s head and pulled at his hair. Castiel continued to pant into the kiss then moaned when Dean pulled back while sucking on his tongue before letting go. Castiel’s walls squeezed around Dean’s cock and pushed back, forcing Dean’s cock to enter him again fully, drawing out a throaty groan from the Alpha to urge him to continue. 

As Dean continued his relentless thrusts, his knot began to catch at Castiel’s rim causing Castiel to shudder and spread his legs a little wider so that he was ready to accommodate Dean’s knot. Low growls began to rumble within Dean’s chest as he squeezed at Castiel’s hips. Heat settled within Castiel’s stomach as his skin felt as if it were being engulfed in flames. Dean’s skin was too hot against his skin and inside of him but he couldn’t seem to get enough. As he continued to pant, he was able to notice a scent radiating from Dean that he wasn’t familiar with. His brain quickly recalled the dormant scent that he smelled on the Alpha when he’d first met him.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed out. His skin was completely flushed and glistening with sweat, “I-I’m gon-gonna cum.”

“That’s what I want, baby. Cum for me.” Dean’s voice was rougher than usual.

Dean leaned over him so that he was able to press kisses against the back of Castiel’s neck, over his shoulders, and at the center of his back. His knot continued to swell, making it harder for him to keep up his quick pace so he slowed down and began to roll his hips, letting the tip of his cock stay directly on Castiel’s prostate. Castiel panted heavily, balling his fist tightly and hit against the back of the couch as Dean’s knot swelled within him. When his knot fully formed, Dean began to grind his hips in a slow, circular motion. He slid his hands up along Castiel’s sides and reached around to toy at his nipples, squeezing and rotating them between his fingers.

Castiel’s body began to rock with little tremors coursing through him as his cock began to spurt little ropes of cum onto the cushion of the couch. His body continued to tremble, his legs weakening from holding his position for so long. His walls began to tighten around Dean’s knot, drawing out sharp hisses and grunts from the Alpha until his insides were coated with Dean’s hot seed. Dean groaned loudly as he continued to grind his hips against his mate’s, riding out his orgasm until he leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of the couch to steady himself. He began to nuzzle his nose against the back of Castiel’s neck, taking in the pleased Omega scent.

Cautiously, Dean began to kneel on the couch behind his mate and guided him into a lying down position. Soft purrs vibrated through Castiel and into Dean’s chest, as they were flush together. Dean feathered his nails along Castiel’s hip, over his thigh, and back up over his waist. After a moment, he noticed that Castiel was asleep due to the soft snores coming from him. His lips curved into a smile as he pressed his lips to Castiel’s hair and closed his eyes, letting his own tiredness overtake him.

***

For the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon, Dean and Castiel spent most of their time tied together and sleeping after having sex three more times. When Dean’s knot finally slipped free, he crawled from his mate’s grasp and put on his shorts and draped the blanket over Castiel so that he would stay warm. He then left out of the room, closing the door behind him and went into the bathroom. Instead of showering, he just washed up and brushed his teeth then went back into his bedroom. Dean made sure to stay quiet so that he wouldn’t disturb Castiel. He went ahead and put on his pelts and animal fur before leaving out of the room and out of the house. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was setting, signaling that it was now some time in the evening. 

As he walked down the trail to the main campsite, he was met with the scent of fresh cooked meat. At that moment, his stomach took it upon itself to start growling. He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten anything since the day before and breakfast hadn’t even occurred to him. The only thing that had been on his mind was mating and knotting. Luckily those thoughts cleared up before he actually went outside, especially if his scent was strong enough to drive away Sam. Dean began to jog along the path, bypassing through the people until he reached his brother sitting next to Madison.

When he inhaled deeply to catch his breath, he was able to smell the other Omegas and their scents made his stomach churn. Before their scents were somewhat pleasing but now they just seemed nauseating. Dean swung his leg over the bench and rested his hands against the table, a devious smirk crossing his lips. He was glad that Sam had finally decided to give Madison a chance. He’d practically thrown his brother at her but the Alpha was somewhat shy until Dean threatened to take her away from him.

Dean reached for a piece of deer meat and took a hearty bite, “What did I miss?” He asked casually after swallowing his food, getting Sam’s attention.

Sam’s jaw twitched slightly when his brother spoke, “Shouldn’t you be _inside_?”

“I thought it was safe to come outside for a bit. Plus I’m hungry.” Dean waved the piece of meat at his brother before taking another bite.

“You still stink.” Sam stated bluntly while leaning over the table to sniff at his brother, “It’s not as bad as this morning though.”

A smile spread across Dean’s lips after finishing off his piece of meat, “I guess that’s as good as I’m gonna get then, huh, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes, a bothered sigh leaving his lips, “I guess so. You’re not going to growl at me again, are you?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, I’m good for the most part. Actually wanted to see if you wanted to run for a little bit because I’m free for a couple hours before I need to get back. He might be hungry when he wakes up.”

Sam perked up at the mention of running, “Yeah, uh, sure.” He twisted in his seat so that he was able to speak to Madison in private. He then leaned to give her a soft kiss on the lips before standing up.

“Ready?” Dean stood up as well and stepped over the bench seat.

***

Sam followed behind Dean as they walked through the path that led deeper into the forest. They walked for five miles in silence until they reached the familiar hidden alcove that was in the bottom of a hollowed tree trunk. Both men began to undress and stored their clothes inside the alcove. Dean placed the pile of leaves and sticks that were stacked next to the root of the tree inside of the alcove to hide their clothes. 

“Kitty cat scratched you up good, huh, Dean?” Sam chuckled, his eyebrow arched in amusement.

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean huffed as he rolled his eyes. Dean tilted his head in thought, “Hey, uh, Sam, have you ever– ever seen a Nekojin with cat ears and– and a, uh, a tail?”

Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Those are the older generation ones. Haven’t heard of or seen them in some years now.”

Dean gave a slight nod of his head and shook out his limbs to settle his stomach. They then stepped away from each other, giving about five feet of space before closing their eyes and letting their body go lax.

Dean’s body jerked and contorted in an abnormal angle as a startled huff pass his lips. His arms began to tremble along with his legs as tremors began to course up along his arms. His skin glistened with sweat as his green eyes began to glow a pure, vivid green. Dean’s breathing became harsh pants that slowly turned into growls as the air filled with the deafening sound of bones snapping and the stretching of sinew and skin as it continued to keep up with the transformation. His fingernails went from their translucent color to black elongated claws. The skin that covered his bones was slowly consumed in thick dark blond fur. As his bones continued to contort, his body began to stretch until he reached a full height of 7’4. Even though they’d done this sort of thing for over 700 years, the pain was still always unbearable.

Once they were fully transformed, they stared at each other for a moment. Dean shook himself out and stared down at his claws as he flexed his fingers. His ears wiggled through his fur as his tail swayed lazily behind him. It’d been a while since he actually shifted. He hadn’t realized how much he actually missed it until now. Every time they had the gathering, Sam would be the one walking around the campsite. Sam stood next to Dean, towering over him by six inches. With a small grunt, Dean took off sprinting through the trees with Sam trailing close behind. 

Whenever they were like this, they always enjoyed racing each other around the clearing. They also took it upon themselves to hunt, making it easier for both of them to catch twice the prey since the animals would be outmatched. As they ran through the trees, they were able to place each scent that was in the forest. Some miles away, they were able to smell elk, deer, and caribou. Dean instantly set his course on tracking down the scent. The trees practically blurred around him as he picked up speed, nearly leaving Sam behind. His instincts began to take over, telling him that he needed to provide for his mate. That’s what he wanted to do. He needed to hunt for Castiel.

_I can smell food, Sam. I smell Caribou and Elk. Let’s go after those._ Dean spoke through their telepathic link.

_Yeah, I smell it too. You get one and I’ll get one too so we’ll have food for the week._ Sam Answered back.

Since they didn’t have long, they continued to follow the scents until they managed to find a small herd of Elk grazing near the riverbank. When the animals scented Sam and Dean close by, they began to retreat, scattering in the opposite direction. Sam veered off towards the right while Dean darted straight ahead until he was able to aggressively tackle down a large buck. The animal started grunting and thrashing in Dean’s grasp before going slump when Dean sank his fangs into the buck’s neck and twisted his head, breaking the buck’s neck.

Dean gave a primal snarl deep within his chest as he pulled back from the buck’s carcass. He managed to stand up and stretched out. The scent of fresh blood made him shiver in delight. It had been a while since either of them hunted but it felt good to finally be back on the field. His tongue slid around his muzzle, cleaning off the blood before picking up the carcass and hauled it over his shoulder with ease. A mile away, he was able to hear Sam with his own Elk. Dean continued to inhale the scent of the blood. It was beginning to mat into his fur but he didn’t care. It was liberating to just run on pure instinct and not have to worry about pretending to be a descendant.

_Dean… Dean!_ Sam called out, trying to get his brother’s attention.

_What is it, Sam?_ The voice in Dean’s head answered back grumpily.

Sam wandered back into the small glade with a buck on his shoulders, _Shouldn’t you catch some fish for your new kitty cat?_ Even through his muzzle, he was able to manage a smirk.

Dean bristled at Sam’s words, huffed, and shook his head as he rolled his eyes. _Bite me, Sam._ Dean snapped back before walking off into the direction they had originally came from. As he walked away from his brother, he was still able to hear him cackling in his head and the little huffs that came from his muzzle.

***

After what felt like days, Castiel rolled over onto his stomach and winced. He’d forgotten about the pain that ached all over his body. When his vision came into focus, he noticed that he was alone in the room. Dean’s scent was faint which meant that he’d left some hours ago. His lips jutted out in a childish pout as he glared at the empty space. Turning over once more, Castiel got out of the bed carefully and stretched out, being cautious of the ache that remained in his ass. He shivered when he felt something wet sliding between his legs.

Sighing, Castiel padded through the hall and went into the bedroom he was originally given so that he could fetch his backpack. He took out a pair of dark blue sleeping shorts and a gray t-shirt. Castiel held up his bottle of unscented soap, a frown forming on his lips as he glared at the bottle. Deep down, he was regretting ever bringing the bottle now. It would come in handy whenever he was alone in the forest but he wasn’t sure if Dean would even let him wander by himself. _Probably not._ Castiel tossed the bottle back into his backpack and tottered into the bathroom for a shower.

The shower was relaxing and refreshing against his hot skin. Castiel was glad that the haze of his heat was sated for the time being but he knew that being around Dean, it would only flare up again. Then again, his heat may just flare up on its own to bring the Alpha back to him. After he was finished, he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He then put on his clothes and tried to fix his hair up a bit but it was no use. Giving up, he walked out of the bathroom and toddled down the stairs. Each step was painful but he managed to make it into the kitchen and opened the cooler. He pulled out a bottle of water, twisted off the cap, and drank the water greedily. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until now.

Once the first bottle of water was finished, he reached into the cooler and pulled out another, draining it partially. He sighed contentedly and wandered into the living room and sat on the couch. He winced at the motion and quickly shifted so that he was lying on his side. Since there wasn’t a television in the house, Castiel wasn’t sure what he was going to do to keep himself entertained. He didn’t want to go to the campsite and meet the other people. He just wasn’t in the mood for proper socialization. His instincts were telling him to stay inside and rest until Dean came back so he’d have energy to mate again.

As Castiel rested against the couch, he was beginning to wonder what his parents were doing. He wondered if they sent anyone out looking for him or if they even bothered to care that he was missing. They never liked the idea of him being an Omega. He was the only male out of the litter to present as an Omega. His brothers and sisters were Betas and Omegas. When his parents discovered he was able to have children, they figured they would be able to earn money by selling him to the highest bidder. He slowly slid his hand down over his flat stomach and began tracing circles around his clothed bellybutton.

Castiel’s thoughts transitioned from his parents to the thought of having children. He wondered if they would even be able to have children. Then again, he wasn’t even sure if mixing of their species was even possible. He wasn’t even sure what type of descendant Dean was. He couldn’t pinpoint his scent like he could with everyone else. It was like there wasn’t a distinctive tell that told him what type of descendant that Dean was. That part of Dean was literally dormant. Either that or he just couldn’t recognize what he was. 

While his mind continued to race with thoughts of Dean, he was soon asleep, snoring softly against the couch.

***

“Dean, all I’m saying is we could have side dishes like salad or something. I could look for fresh berries or we could even go into town.” Sam said conversationally, “I could even look for some black walnuts or something.”

Dean cut off a slice of meat from the Elk carcass, placed the slice into his bowl, then held the bloody knife in Sam’s face, “We’re not getting rabbit food, Sam. End of discussion.”

Sam’s jaws twitched slightly, “I forget how bossy you can be sometimes.” He muttered, mostly to himself.

Throwing his head back, Dean let out a frustrated sigh and placed the blade onto their workbench. “If I let you go get some damn fruit or whatever, would you quit your bitchin’?”

“Yeah, so is that a yes?” Sam kept a neutral expression as he stared at Dean.

“Yeah, but don’t go into town. Stay close where I can sense you. I can’t afford to lose you, Sam.” Dean reached for his blade again and began skinning parts of the carcass.

Sam let out a humorless laugh, “Dude, I’m over 700 years old. You can’t keep treating me like I’m a child.”

“I’m still your big brother. As long as I’m alive, I’m going to protect you, no matter how old you get. Listen to me when I say don’t go into town. We don’t know if there’s hunters out there or what.” Dean leaned back and placed the blade back on the workbench, “I think I’m gonna go check on Cas.” He swung his legs around the bench then stopped short when the door opened.

“Dean!” Cassie threw her arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him close so that she was able to press her lips to his.

The Alpha tensed, his eyes flashing their vibrant green before going back to normal. His instincts began to snap at him, telling him to push her away, make her leave, and to never see her again. He reached up and unlaced her fingers from behind his head then pulled away. When Cassie took a step back with a look of confusion on her face, Dean reached up to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing some of the fresh blood across his cheek.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Cassie asked, her eyes darting between Sam and Dean. “Did I do something wrong?” She then placed her hand upon her hip and frowned, “I haven’t seen you all day and now you push me away. What’s up with you?”

Dean pressed his lips together for a moment, trying to process his thoughts before he even spoke. “I gotta be honest here and– and say, we can’t be together.” Even though he was trying to sound apologetic, his tone came out calm and unemotional. 

A look of shock flashed across Cassie’s features as she gaped at Dean with round eyes, “You– You’re breaking up with me?” She scoffed, her head jerking back slightly, “You can’t be serious, Dean. You promised we’d be together.” Her tone was a mixture of incredulity and bitterness as she balled up her fist and punched Dean in the shoulder. “You promised that you would mate me, Dean.”

The Alpha clenched his jaws slightly as he took a step back from the Omega. Her Rosemary and Lavender scent causing his stomach to churn in disgust, “I promised you a place to stay and good sex. That’s all I promised.” 

Sam turned around in his seat when he felt a sharp pulse within his chest. Dean’s fists were trembling at his sides as he tried to keep a calm demeanor.

“So you’re saying I mean nothing to you? After two years together, you want to break up with me? How could you do thi–” Cassie took a breath through her nose to calm her nerved but instead she ended up bristling at Dean’s scent.

Dean gritted his teeth together, “You mean less than nothing to me.” A wolfish growl rumbled within Dean’s chest as he glared at her, his lip twitching slightly.

“Dean.” Sam’s voice echoed within his ears. He could hear the warning in the tone but he couldn’t be bothered enough to pay attention.

Cassie took a step back, her nose wrinkling as she frowned, “Yo– You’re _mated_.” She placed her hand against her chest as she took a deep breath, “How could you do this to me.”

“I think you should go.” Sam warned from behind Dean when his brother’s growls started to sound more primal and threatening. 

Cassie let out a frustrated growl of her own as she turned and walked out of the small hut, leaving the two Alphas behind. Dean glared at the Omega as she turned and walked out of the hut, slamming the door behind her. He tensed at the feel of his brother’s hand touching his back. Even though he knew the gesture was for comfort, Dean couldn’t help but recoil away from it. Of course Sam wouldn’t take offense because he knew that his brother was livid. When Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, the Alpha didn’t pull away. Instead, he was pushed to sit back on the bench with Sam hovering over him with his concerned Alpha scent.

“Maybe you should go back home and be with Castiel. Let his scent calm you down. We can’t have you shift in front of these people. We’re trying to keep a low profile, remember?” Sam rubbed his hands along Dean’s shoulders in a soothing manner. “You smell like you’re about to shift. Go back, okay? I’ll finish cleaning the meat.”

Clenching his jaws, Dean gave a curt nod and stood up, brushing past Sam so that he could leave out of the hut. His nose wrinkled at the fresh scent of pissed off Omega. Dean sprinted off in the direction of his cabin. He was able to hear the other people on the campsite call after him, trying to get his attention to sit down and join them. But that’s not what he needed. He didn’t want to sit around the bonfire nor did he want to be around anyone but Castiel at the moment.

The trees around him went by in a blur as Dean continued to sprint up the hill until the cabins came into view. He stomped up the stairs and opened the door to his cabin. The scent of sleepy Omega instantly calmed his Alpha. Castiel was curled up on the couch asleep. Dean gently closed the door behind him, being careful enough not to make too much noise to disturb his mate. However, Castiel stretched out on the couch, little grunts leaving him as his eyes opened and spotted Dean. A sleepy smile spread across his face. His Omega was happy to see that Dean made it back safely.

“You came back.” Castiel mumbled softly while extending a hand out towards Dean. His nose wrinkled when he was able to catch the scent coming from Dean. “You smell funny.”

Dean closed the distance between them and took Castiel’s hand in his own. He laced their fingers together as a frown spread on his lips, “Yeah, I know. I had a little complication earlier today. Sam sent me home.”

Castiel pulled himself onto his knees so that he was able to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and began to rub his cheek against the top of Dean’s head when the scent of another Omega caught his attention “Want to talk about it?” 

Sighing, Dean leaned back against Castiel’s chest as his eyes closed, “Well, I had a little spat with– with … fuck.” Dean rubbed the back of his knuckle against his cheek, “Before you, I was with an Omega and we were sort of seeing each other off and on for two years.” His lips pressed together for a moment, “She came into the hut where Sam and I were cutting up meat after a hunt and she came in and kissed me. I pulled her off me, I swear. And, well, I broke it off with her, Cas.” 

The Omega’s grip on Dean’s hand tightened, “You broke up with her?” Jealousy surged through him at the thought of another Omega kissing Dean.

“Of course. You’re my one and only.” Dean answered honestly, “You don’t have to worry about me, okay?” He settled back against the couch when Castiel moved to climb in his lap and straddle him.

“Promise?” His blue eyes gazed into Dean’s, trying to gauge his answer.

The Alpha nodded, “I promise.” He feathered his hands along Castiel’s waist, tracing the curve of his hips with each stroke. “Hungry? I know I could eat actually.” He patted his hand against Castiel’s thigh.

***

The aroma of roasted meat caused Castiel’s mouth to water. As they made it to the campsite, Castiel was able to see everyone sitting around the bonfire like they did the night before. He had remembered before heading outside to hide his ears and tail so that he wouldn’t be able to draw attention to himself. He was glad that there wasn’t any music because he didn’t want to experience the wolf again. He didn’t even want to sit near anyone other than Dean. His Alpha led him over to a secluded area where he noticed Sam and the dark haired woman were sitting. Castiel was happy that they were alone.

They sat down simultaneously across from Sam and the dark haired woman. When he was close enough, Castiel was able to smell the concerned Alpha coming from Sam when he noticed his brother. Sam’s gaze then switched to Castiel, giving the Omega a bright smile that Castiel wasn’t even aware he was capable of doing. Next to him, he was able to hear Dean chuckle as a plate of meat was slid over to him. His stomach grumbled angrily when the aroma wafted into his nose. So, he reached for a piece of meat and tasted it. A soft moan of delight left him as he ate and chewed until the meat was gone and then grabbed another piece.

“Castiel.” Sam acknowledged, “I wanted to welcome you to our family. You’re officially a Winchester.” 

It was odd seeing Sam in such a good mood and welcoming him into their family. The first impression he had of the Alpha was that he was frightening. But watching Sam now reminded him of looking at an overgrown puppy. He then began to wonder if a lot of them were related or if it were just Sam and Dean. The two Alphas had a very distinct scent that stood out most amongst the tribe or whatever they considered themselves. He wasn’t sure but he knew that he was now a part of it. He knew that he wouldn't be leaving because he was now mated and he couldn’t leave Dean’s side even if he wanted to. His Omega was surprisingly okay with that and so was he.

He gave a subtle shake of his head, gave a timid smile to the Alpha, and glanced between Sam and Dean before speaking. “Thank you, Sam. I appreciate your hospitality.” 

Sam smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “I also wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. We don’t usually like strangers around here because,” He gestured to the people that were walking and sitting around the bonfire, “We like to keep everyone safe. So we try to keep newcomers or potential threats away.”

Castiel understood perfectly well what they wanted to do. He understood that they wanted to stay hidden from humans, which is why they were skeptical about bringing him to their campsite. Then again, that doesn’t explain why Dean had let him follow in the first place. “Thank you, again. I won’t impose a threat, I promise.”

“Oh, no, I understand that now.” Sam gestured between Castiel and Dean, “I mean, I don’t see you as a threat now because you’re … mated to my brother.”

“Sam, I don’t think the rest of the campsite heard you.” Dean quipped while reaching for a piece of roasted meat. “This tastes delicious, Sam, what’d you do?” He asked after tearing off a bite of food.

“Madison and I went and found some herbs to season the meat with.” Sam gave a proud smile as he wrapped an arm around the woman. He then turned towards Castiel, giving the Omega a curious look, “I haven’t seen anyone with that kind of appetite since Dean.”

Castiel tensed as his cheeks blossomed a bright pink, “I haven’t eaten since last night.” He answered. He lowered his head so that the others couldn’t witness his blush.

Dean slid his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him flush against his side, “Let him eat in peace, Sam. He’s had a busy morning… And afternoon.”

Heat rose on the back of Castiel’s neck as he listened to Dean’s words. The idea of smacking Dean with his tail flashed through his mind but he knew better than to expose himself. His mother always told him to never expose himself to anyone but his mate or family. When Dean’s fingers started to drum against his hip, he leaned into his mate’s side and inhaled his scent. His body instantly relaxed as the Sandalwood filled his lungs. He nuzzled his cheek against Dean’s shoulder, a soft whine leaving his lips to get his attention.

Even though they hadn’t been out for too long, Castiel was beyond tired and wanted to go back just so that he could sleep. He wanted to sleep cuddled in Dean’s grasp and listen to the steady beat of his heart. That was always an issue during his heats. He wanted nothing more than to just sleep and be knotted. Another thing he knew was that tomorrow was going to be worse, especially since he and Dean triggered each other’s instincts to mate. Castiel listened to Dean bid Madison and Sam a goodnight and they both headed back to the cabin. 

While Castiel went inside the bedroom and crawled onto the bed, Dean took a shower to wash away the remaining scents of furious Alpha and the remains of Cassie’s Rosemary and Lavender. He didn’t want those kinds of scents lingering on him while he was with Castiel. If anything, he wanted to forget that part of the day even happened and just focus on his hunt with Sam and his awesome morning with Castiel. When he was finished, he stepped out of the shower and walked down to the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Castiel was already sprawled out on his side of the bed with nose buried in Dean’s pillow. 

After a few gentle nudges and soft grunts, Dean gave up trying to move Castiel over so that he was able to lie down beside him and just lied down halfway on top of him. Castiel let out a frustrated grunt as he rolled over partially, trying to squirm from beneath Dean’s heavy weight. His tail slid from beneath his shirt and thumped against Dean’s back in annoyance. As he continued to struggle, Dean’s heat began to seep into his bones, making his body pliant and relaxed until he slumped against the bed with a soft sigh. Dean’s scent swirled around his senses as he instantly fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Please leave Comments and Kudos if you've  
> Enjoyed the next chapter to this story.
> 
> Also, I have a different view on Werewolves and Lycanthropes.  
> As I've said, they're two different creatures. As the story progresses,  
> I'll be able to elaborate on both Nekojin and Lycanthropes. So if I  
> don't do anything "traditional" like other's have done, I apologize.  
> I used to Rp Lycanthropes and I've studied them as a separate species  
> than werewolves.


	3. Full Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Warning ***  
> There is violence in this chapter. And death so be warned!  
>   
>   
> It's finally here! This chapter took me a while to write because I wanted  
> to make sure I got everything right. I honestly hope you guys don't mind  
> but it is a little longer than the other two chapters! A few of them may be  
> longer when certain events start to unravel in the future!  
> *Edit*  
> I realized a mistake! I changed Castiel's scent from Jasmine to Lavender but  
> I went back and fixed it.

It was a pleasant sleep. Dean was blanketed over Castiel and he was able to feel the purrs that came from his mate. The warmth he felt didn’t quite match his own, but Dean loved every moment of it. Waking up to the scent of Ylang Ylang was something he was beginning to adore but that scent was faint. The only thing he was able to smell was Jasmine and vanilla. The smell of aroused Omega was finally able to break through his own haze of sleep as something wet coated his thighs. The sensation of nails digging into his chest was enough to cause his eyes to open as a hiss passed through his teeth. Dean was greeted with the sight of Castiel circling his hips against his.

The Omega’s eyes were closed as he focused on rotating his hips in a way that would bring Dean’s cock against his prostate. There were a few instances where he’d succeeded but it was soon taken away when he adjusted his hips or began to bounce up and down along the shaft to bring the sensation back. His nails pointed into sharp claws against Dean’s chest as he pressed against his mate to keep his balance. Castiel began to give little breathy moans with each gyration of his hips as he leaned forward to place a tender kiss to Dean’s lips and then rose so that he was sitting again.

“About time you woke up.” Castiel huffed softly as he splayed his fingers over Dean’s chest, covering his nipples which caused the Alpha to shiver, “I thought I was going to have to do this by myself.”

Dean grunted softly as he reached up to trace the knuckle of his index finger along the rosiness of Castiel’s cheek. Castiel was utterly beautiful, even in the morning glow of the sun. Even with his hair sticking up in such disarray, Dean couldn’t help but to be smitten. Dean slid his hand from Castiel’s cheek to rest against his Omega’s neck and pulled him down for a tender kiss. It was an odd gesture. It was something he’d never done before. Not even with his ex-girlfriend. Neither of them had bothered to brush their teeth but the only thing he was able to taste was Jasmine and his own precum. That alone caused a cheeky smile to pull at his lips when Castiel pulled away.

“This has to be the best way to be woken up to.” Dean mumbled while resting his hands against Castiel’s hips and met each of Castiel’s moves with an upward thrust of his own hips. 

Castiel smiled before leaning down to kiss over the mark he’d left on Dean’s collarbone, “I wanted to get your attention but you growled at me the first time I tried. You’re a really heavy sleeper.”

Dean chuckled softly and gave an apologetic smile in return before sitting up enough to roll them over. “Is this what you want, kitten?” He teased, giving a full body roll before burying his cock to the hilt inside of his mate.

The Omega nodded, his lips curving into a coy smile, “Yes, my Alpha.”

Castiel mewled happily as his legs latched around Dean’s waist and his arms around Dean’s neck. A startled gasp left his lips when he felt the change in angle as Dean took over from where he’d left off. His lashes fluttered against his rosy cheeks at the stimulation against his prostate. Castiel arched off of the bed in an effort to match Dean’s new pace. Castiel bucked his hips in an effort to meet Dean's thrusts and to get friction against his cock. The Alpha circled his hips slightly as he leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses against Castiel’s neck, drawing out breathy moans from his mate.

Castiel drug his nails along Dean’s back as he used his legs to urge Dean to go faster. Dean groaned low in his throat at the feel of Castiel’s muscles contracting around his shaft with each roll of his hips. Dean began to thrust his hips faster so that Castiel was rocking beneath him. The only sounds he was able to hear was the squelching of his cock entering Castiel’s walls and the pants that came from his mate’s parted lips. Dean leaned down again so that he was able to place delicate kisses along Castiel’s jaw when his Omega tilted his head back into the pillow.

Dean groaned softly as he leaned down to capture Castiel’s lips, invoking him into a passionate kiss. A soft growl left his throat as his thrusts increased, causing Castiel to whine softly at the pressure against his prostate. Castiel’s walls began to constrict in an effort to keep Dean from pulling out of him. Dean’s cock throbbed slightly as his knot began to form at the base of his shaft. Slowly, he pulled out, only to thrust in quickly, allowing only half of his length to enter is mate’s walls before thrusting harder, ramming the tip of his cock against Castiel’s prostate repeatedly. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so amazing.” Dean whispered as he brushed his lips against Castiel’s jaw.

The Omega whimpered softly, his fingers pulling harshly at Dean’s hair. “I’m so close, Dean. I’m gonna cu- cum.” 

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me.” Dean whispered, ghosting his lips along Castiel’s cheek.

Dean lifted up just enough to reach between to so that he was able to grab hold of Castiel's cock and began to stroke along the shaft. He rubbed his thumb along the underside and through the beads of pre-cum then used it to stroke his mate's cock faster. Castiel panted softly as he brought his hips up to match Dean’s rough pace and to thrust into Dean's hand. His body felt hot and he wasn’t even sure if it was from his heat or from Dean’s body temperature. In the pit of his stomach he was able to feel the intense tingling that signaled that his orgasm was near. His nails dragged over Dean’s back and against his sides, leaving bright red welts. His legs began to quake as he tried to hold off his orgasm. A sharp gasp left his lips when he felt Dean bite at his neck as a deep growl rumbled through his chest. When Dean applied slight pressure to his neck, Castiel’s body began to shudder as spurts of cum between them and coated his stomach and Dean’s chest.

The Alpha’s cock pulsed as his knot swelled fully, making it harder for him to chase after his own orgasm. When Castiel’s muscles constricted around his knot, a low growl emitted within his throat as his own hot seed painted Castiel’s his walls. He continued to give shallow thrusts as he rode out his own orgasm. Dean panted softly as he lifted up partially to see if Castiel was okay. The Omega stared up at Dean in a daze as his eyes were glossed over. Dean inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of pleased Omega and lowered himself so that he was able to bury his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck. He was then met with soft purring that vibrated through his chest as he continued to lie on top of Castiel until they both fell asleep.

During the times that Castiel would wake up again, he would push his hips back, causing a soft moan to leave his lips and his muscles to constrict against the deflating knot. Each clench of his muscles caused Dean's knot to swell again and another gush of hot cum would fill him, making him feel fuller than he thought was possible. Each time his prostate was hit with a spurt of Dean's seed, his own body would tremble with a small orgasm of his own that painted the sheets and his stomach. When his heat finally settled, he managed to fall asleep listening to the rumbling snores that came from his Alpha. 

***

After a couple of hours had passed, Dean was up and out of the door after having a quick shower. Sometime while he was asleep, he was able to feel Sam calling for him but he was still tied to Castiel when that happened. Luckily for him, it was still early in the afternoon when he’d woken up and walked outside until he reached the campsite clearing. Sam was walking around talking with different people. Since Dean wasn’t always good at talking with people that lived in the campsite, he’d left that task to Sam because he knew that he’d be able to do a better job at it. When Sam spotted Dean walking along the path, he waved Dean over and excused himself from a blonde haired woman he could barely remember the name of – possibly Bela or something like that.

Dean followed Sam when he beckoned for him and they walked into the trees so they could have a bit of privacy. They were still able to monitor everyone but they wouldn’t be able to hear what was being said. They stood silently for a moment, glancing between each person as they cleaned up from last night’s bonfire. When Sam continued to stare at Dean like he was some sort of specimen, Dean took a step back and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. It was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

“You smell better.” Sam finally broke the silence with a cheeky grin.

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together before squinting his eyes at his brother, “I showered.” He answered in a sarcastic tone, “What is it? Why are we over here?”

Sam tilted his head curiously before nodding, “Ah, right. Okay, so get this, Dean." He paused for dramatic effect, "We gotta go into town.” His lips curved into a smirk when he noticed the horror on his brother’s face.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Dean answered back in a mixture of disbelief and exasperation.

Sam’s smirk grew wider as he gave a nod of confirmation, “Nope, I’m not kidding you, Dean. We’re running low on supplies and the Omegas need more suppressants. We also need new material so we can make new clothes. Plus I can find some new stuff to barbecue so we’re not just eating deer and elk.”

Sighing, Dean ran a hand up through his hair and shifted his stance so that he was slouching, “All right, we’ll, uh, we’ll leave in an hour. It’s a day’s walk, right?” He honestly hated going into town, which was why he always sent others in their place. “Why don’t we send someone else?”

The smile on Sam’s face finally faded into a grimace, “Aw come on, man. We haven’t been to town in so long. I figured it would be fun. We could see the new changes that’s been made. I've heard about some of these foods I wanted to look into.”

“I’d like to go into town.” The words came from behind Dean, startling both him and Sam.

Dean whipped around, spotting Castiel as he walked closer to be next to his Alpha. “I thought you were sleeping.” He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders when he was close enough. He then pressed his lips against his mate’s head but his eyes remained on Sam. Dean’s jaw clenched when he took a subtle whiff of Castiel’s hair. 

Castiel slid his arm around Dean’s waist, “I was but then I rolled over and you were gone. I wanted cuddles.” He answered while rubbing his cheek against Dean’s chest.

“You showered before coming out here?” The Alpha questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

Castiel nodded slowly as his eyes closed, “Yeah, I had to if I wanted to be clean after this morning.” He mumbled the last part of his words against the fur of Dean’s pelt.

A look of bewilderment masked Dean’s features as he glanced back at Sam. Dean was surprised to see a look of confusion on his brother’s face. He gave another subtle sniff at Castiel’s hair then lowered his head so that he was able to scent at Castiel’s neck. His fingers gripped tightly against his mate’s hip before letting go and walked over to Sam so that he was able to pull him a little ways away so that Castiel couldn’t hear him speak. When he heard the soft whimper from behind him, he turned and held up one finger, mouthing the words _one moment, please_ , then turned around to face Sam.

“What?” Sam whispered low enough for only Dean to hear. He then leaned closer, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Cas.” Dean whispered back, “He … I …” The skin on his forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows knitted together in perplexity, “Did you not smell him? I thought you said he couldn’t, y’know, get pregnant.”

Sam straightened up and glanced over Dean’s shoulder so that he was able to get a look at Castiel, “That’s not- I mean, he shouldn’t be able to. He’s _male_ and a _cat_.”

Panic masked Dean’s features as he stared up at Sam, “What do I do? I dunno what to do. Sam, tell me what to do. I’ve never been in this sort of situation before.” His words came out rapidly as his hands began to shake as if Dean were going to go into shock.

“Just breathe. Breathe in, hold it and then blow out slowly.” Sam instructed when Dean began to ramble in hyperventilation. “Okay, you gotta calm down before you have a panic attack. I don’t think you freaking out is going to be good for him or the little pup or … kitty if he is pregnant.” He placed both of his hands on Dean’s shoulders to hold him steady, “I don’t think he knows yet, so are you gonna tell him?”

Dean filled his lungs with air and held it until his heart stopped racing and his pulse was no longer echoing in his ears. He then blew out slowly through his mouth before speaking. “I don’t know the first thing about being a dad. What if I screw up, Sam?”

A frown pulled at the corner of Sam’s lips as he glared at Dean with narrowed eyes, “You raised _me_ , idiot. I think you did a pretty good job there. And you’re going to do a damn good job at raising this new member of the family. You might also want to consider buying a house in a town instead of raising the pup out here.” Sam rubbed his hands along Dean’s shoulders in an effort to soothe his brother’s anxiety. “So, are you gonna tell him?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Okay. I gotta think about this. You know I hate being in town. I'll figure something out.” Dean closed his eyes for a brief moment before shaking his head, “No, not yet. I think I want to be sure before springing that kind of information on him.”

Sam’s frown reappeared with a deadpan expression settling on his face, “I’m sure he’ll notice when he doesn’t go into heat again.” He pointed out before shoving lightly at Dean’s shoulder, “Don’t be such a coward.”

“Are we still going into town?” Castiel asked from behind them. He hadn’t moved but he was sure that they could still hear him.

Dean turned around and crossed the distance, leaving Sam behind. “Actually, I’d like for you to stay here. Sam and I will go into town and get what we need. If you want anything, tell me now so I can bring it back.”

The Omega folded his arms against his chest and frowned as he glared at Dean with less intensity that Sam had done a few moments ago. Even if it was in defiance, Dean, however, found it adorable and cupped his cheeks so that he was able to place a delicate kiss to his mate’s lips. Castiel immediately melted into the kiss, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek as he grasped onto Dean’s pelt. Before Dean and Sam took off, he made sure to tell them what he’d wanted. He figured since Sam was more of a book expert than Dean, he told the Alpha to bring him a few books that would help keep him occupied when he was in the cabin.

***

Since Sam and Dean had been gone for nearly six hours, Castiel wasn’t sure where to begin or what there was to even do other than to get to know everyone. He wasn’t always up for meeting new people. That was his sisters and brothers area of expertise. They were always more charismatic than he was, which was why they were able to find their own mates and make large groups of friends. He sighed as he walked along the trail until he was able to spot a specific brunette that he knew was Madison. Maybe he could talk to her and get to know her since she was dating Sam. They didn’t smell mated. When he first met Sam, he distinctly remembered smelling the _Unmated Alpha_ scent on the younger brother. 

If he were able to get to know Madison, she’d be the first official friend he’d made since arriving at the campsite. As Castiel made his way over, he was able to see a dark skinned woman with curly hair make her way over to sit next to Madison. He recognized her from the gathering they had a few nights ago even though he didn’t get to see her face. Castiel then hesitated a few feet away from the table when he noticed the unwelcoming glances both women kept giving him each time they would look up at him after whispering to each other. _Maybe this isn’t such a good idea. You mean like mating with an Alpha you know nothing about? I don’t regret that actually._

“You’re the new guy, right?” The curly haired woman asked in a cheery yet sarcastic tone. Her lips puckered in a manner that made Castiel feel apprehensive.

He simply nodded as he began to twiddle his fingers together nervously.

The woman’s face scrunched up into that equivalent to a sneer, “You’re the one that’s staying with Dean. You must be his new plaything.”

The fur on Castiel’s ears bristled even though they were buried within the tufts of his hair. He was _not_ Dean’s new play toy. He wasn’t anyone’s plaything for that matter. Mate or not. “I’m sorry, and who are you?” He kept his tone calm even though he wanted to claw open her throat.

“I’m Cassie. Dean’s … girlfriend.” Her lips curved into a smirk as her eyes narrowed just slightly, daring him to challenge her.

Castiel took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. This wasn’t the sort of confrontation he wanted to have. He trusted Dean when he told him that they’d broken up. “Castiel. Dean’s _mate_.” He challenged back, giving a smirk of his own before turning around and headed along the trail that led to the two cabins.

The Omega didn’t want to stand around and listen to the two women whisper and gossip about him. He knew what kinds of names they were calling him or at least he could have guessed. _So much for making friends._ He didn’t need friends like that if that’s how they were going to be. _We should have just kept going and made it to another town. Maybe we could still do that and bring Dean with us._ Castiel frowned at the thought of asking Dean to leave a place he considered his home. He didn’t even like the idea of asking Dean to leave his friends just to be with him. What kind of mate would that make him? His mother always told him to do what was best for his Alpha. If his Alpha wanted to stay around his ex-girlfriend and other people who would probably look down on Castiel, then he would have to endure it. 

After walking a mile and a half, Castiel was able to smell Rosemary and Lavender coming from behind him. He huffed out in mild annoyance as he picked up his speed and covered the distance to the front door in nearly a few minutes. He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen and rested his hands against he counter as his head hung low in minor panic. When the front door opened, he was able to get a full whiff of angry Omega. He was also able to smell the jealousy coming from behind him. It was a shame that Dean didn’t keep knives in his cabin. It would have been nice to have something to protect himself with.

Castiel flinched internally at the click of the door once it was latched shut. The soft sounds of feet walking across the floor caught his attention as they drew near. Part of him was afraid because he wasn’t sure what to do in a situation like this. He’d spent most of his time sheltered and homeschooled so he didn’t exactly know how to fight. The other part of him was afraid that he was going to die because he was positive no one else in the campsite would even bother to tell Sam or Dean what happened. But then again, he didn’t know how the hierarchy worked here. His fingers gripped tightly at the counter as he gathered enough nerve to turn around to glare at the woman that was invading what he considered his home.

“I want you to leave here. You don’t belong.” Cassie’s voice was clipped and filled with anger. “Dean is mine.”

Castiel’s jaw clenched as he stiffened against the counter. His fingers curled into fists at his sides as he stared at her with heated intensity. “Dean is not _yours_!” He seethed. His fingers flexed into fists again as he was able to feel the blood boil beneath his skin. “You’re just covetous because he mated me instead of you.”

A threatening growl rumbled within Cassie’s chest as she stalked closer and grasped hold of Castiel’s neck, her fingers squeezing tightly enough to leave bruises. “He was mine first before you came here and fucked it up. He was supposed to mate me. Not you!” She gritted out. “You leave now and I won’t kill you.” 

Castiel’s nose scrunched up at the flared scent of furious Omega as it swirled indignantly around him. “If you kill me, you and I both know that Dean would never go back to being with you. He’d find out who done it and probably go after you.” His voice was measured and calculated as he glared at her with as much animosity as he could muster.

“Oh _please_! You think Cole is going to say anything? Give him a willing Omega to bury his knot in and he won’t say a thing. I doubt Dean would even care if you were gone. Why would he when he has someone like me who can give him what he needs? Like a pup!” Cassie snapped, her fingers squeezing against the pressure points of Castiel’s neck until she was struck across the face with Castiel’s claws, causing her to yelp out in agony.

When Castiel was free, he rushed past the Omega and headed for the front door. He could hear the whimpers coming from her as she held the side of her face with both hands to stop the bleeding. Without a second glance, he ran out of the house and darted down the stairs. Instead of going back to the campsite, Castiel ran through the two cabins and sprinted for the forest. He hoped that the blanket of darkness would cloak him enough so that Cassie wouldn’t be able to see if she decided to follow. Each step he made caused his blood to pulsate in his ears. Honestly, he didn’t even know why he was running. He knew he could have stayed and fought her if that’s what it would have come down to. But, Castiel was running on instincts and they were telling him to get to safety.

In the back of Castiel’s mind, he still had the feeling of being chased. Silly as it may be, he felt like a cat that was being chased up a tree by a rabid dog. So, he continued to run as far as his legs would carry him. He wasn’t even sure how far he had ran but he knew that he was no longer able to smell Dean’s scent. A soft whimper left the Omega at the revelation that he wouldn’t be able to wake up with Dean’s scent surrounding him to make him feel protected. He wouldn’t even have Dean’s warmth to blanket over him when the Alpha would lie on top of him to sleep. Castiel’s ears pressed against his scalp as he glanced around the darkness of the forest. He wasn’t even familiar with the area and yet he was away from safety because of some psychotic wolf descendant who had an obsession with his mate.

When he felt somewhat safe enough, Castiel sprang up into a large Chestnut Oak tree and curled up close against the trunk of the tree. There was no telling how long Sam and Dean would be gone but he knew that once he was positive they were back, he’d return to explain everything to Dean. He owed him that much at least. He sighed softly as he stared out into the vast darkness of Deadman’s Hollow. As the wind began to pick up, Castiel began regretting not at least packing a blanket with him to keep warm for the night and to have Dean's scent to make him feel safe. He huddled his legs closer to his chest and tried to fall asleep while ignoring the faint chattering of his teeth.

***

Throughout the night, Castiel stayed nestled together until he was able to stay warm just long enough to get what was considered a few catnaps in. When his eyes fluttered open again, he was able to see that it was now light out. He wasn’t sure what time it was but he figured it was sometime in the morning. Castiel sat up and began to stretch out his spine when he heard rustling beneath him. His heart began to pound against his ribcage as he thought of the possibility of Cassie following him just to keep on her word about killing him. Cautiously, he scented the air but he wasn’t able to smell the Rosemary and lavender that was associated with her. Instead, he caught a whiff of something completely different. The scent was strong enough to make his nose crinkle in disgust when the musky scent made its way into his nostrils. He was also able to detect the scent of _Unmated Omega_ through the pungent odor that was coming from her.

Castiel rolled onto his stomach and chanced a peek below the tree where the scent was coming from. At the bottom, he was able to see long chestnut hair that curled around slender shoulders. A white dress was sprawled out around her as she twirled a leaf between ruby red fingernails. After a moment, she tilted her head back and glanced up, making eye contact with Castiel. The Nekojin swallowed as he stared back at her. The smile that spread across her face was nothing but warm and friendly as she kept the leaf spinning between her fingers.

“Are you ever going to come down?” She questioned, her smile growing wider until the apples of her cheeks caused her eyes to crinkle at the corners. She was very beautiful.

The Omega continued to observe the woman for a moment longer before deciding she wasn’t a hostile threat. She didn’t smell intimidating. The pungent stench was replaced with brown sugar, ginger, and lilac. Her scent was calm, just like the way she seemed to carry herself. Carefully, Castiel began to climb down the trunk of the large Oak and landed on the balls of his feet after jumping the rest of the short distance. Instead of sitting, Castiel leaned against the trunk and kept his gaze on her. Even though she seemed friendly, he couldn’t be sure that she wouldn’t turn on him as soon as his guard was down.

“I’m Sarah.” She greeted in a cheery tone. Her smile returned, showing a perfect row of white teeth. 

Castiel pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and began to nibble at it nervously. “Castiel.” He slowly slid until he was seated when she patted the space next to her. “Am I in your territory or something? I can leave. It’s no trouble at all.”

Sarah shook her head, causing her curtains of chestnut hair to ripple. “No, you’re not in my territory. Although, I do have a little cottage that I found that is a few miles from here. You’re welcomed to stay with me for a little while.”

“I’m waiting for my mate to return.” Castiel proclaimed defensively.

With a tilt of her head, Sarah shrugged nonchalantly, “Okay... Well, you can wait for them in the cottage. It has a fireplace and you can stay warm for the night.” She rose to her feet and dusted off her dress, “Besides, if you stay out here again, you’re either going to get pneumonia or hunters will find you.”

“Why would you want to help me?” Castiel questioned with a firm gaze on the woman. When she stood, he rose to his feet as well and took a step away from her.

“We’re kindred spirits.” She answered in a singsong tone of voice. “We’re the same. And I figure we have to look out for one another because we are so scarce. Our kind anyways.” Sarah hesitated, giving a long pause before lifting a pair of dark brown ears with white tips from hair.

Castiel gasped in astonishment when she lifted her ears. He had expected a lot of things in life but so far these last few days were filled with surprises. He hadn’t expected to meet his true mate and lose his virginity in the same night and he hadn’t counted on meeting with a Kitsune. Castiel watched as Sarah’s ears twitched before lowing back into her hair to be concealed. He had heard stories about the fox descendants and that they weren’t to be trusted because they were always cunning and mischievous. But he didn’t sense that here with Sarah. She even trusted him enough to unveil her ears to him. So far, he’d learned to not judge a book by its cover just by being around Sam and Dean. He’d automatically judged them when he first met them due to the fact that they both were Alphas and both were unmated at the time.

“Thank you, Sarah. I appreciate your offer and I gladly accept.” Castiel gave a polite smile as he nodded his head in gratitude. 

Sarah beamed up at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with happiness. “Great!” The scent of happy Omega made its way over to Castiel. “It’s just a few miles down that way.” She held up a dainty finger and pointed towards a gap that would have been hard to find in the darkness, “There’s a fresh pond so we can go fishing. I haven’t had much luck finding rabbits or other small animals though. I've never really been any good at hunting.”

When Sarah began to walk in the direction of the gap between the trees, Castiel scurried to follow along and listened as she spoke. In so many ways he learned how they were in fact similar. Her family wanted to marry her off to someone who they figured would be willing to pay top dollar for a rare Kitsune Omega. She had run away from home just as he did but she’d been on her own for a year and a few months before stumbling across Castiel. While she spoke, he felt nothing but sadness for her. She was alone for so long and he realized that all she wanted was a companion. He wouldn’t mind being her friend. In fact, she was the kindest person he’d come across since meeting the two Alphas.

The wolf descendants weren’t anything but unwelcoming to Castiel and they made it clear that they didn’t want him there. But even if the wolf descendants were unkind, it wasn’t their decision to have him there. It was Dean’s and he’d endure whatever he had to if it meant staying by his Alpha’s side. As they continued to walk, Castiel caught the stench of moss, clove, and rosin. _Run!_ His instincts began to yell at him, telling him to turn back and hide. Sarah grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed when Castiel's scent began to flare out in fear. The scent of frightened Omega was overwhelming since he was able to smell it from both of them. His eyes darted around until he was able to locate where the scent was coming from.

They continued their journey watchfully but the further they went along, the stronger the stench of moss grew. When they finally reached the clearing, there were greeted with five men and one woman dressed in rugged biker gear. Terror masked Castiel’s face as he stared at the small group with his lips parted. Slowly, his head began to turn towards Sarah with the thoughts of her betraying him and bringing him here to be captured by werewolves. But those judgments quickly changed when he noticed the fright on her face. Her scent was tainted with the familiar unpleasant musk that made him wrinkle his nose when they’d first met. 

The leader – Castiel assumed – stepped forward and he was hit with the nauseating scent of _Unmated Alpha_. He wondered how come he hadn’t noticed how sickening other Alphas scent made him. Maybe it was because he steered clear of other Alphas and only went near Sam but his scent didn’t make him feel sick. The Alpha’s scent only reminded him of family and composure. The leader – Alpha – had a smirk on his lips and a devious glint in his eyes that made Castiel’s nerves tingle with unease. The man ambled over and stood a good distance away then placed his hands on his hips.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” He taunted while placing his hands against his hips to make himself look bigger. “Two little Omegas who’s wandering around without a protector.” 

One of the male Beta’s that stood behind the leader began to chuckle, “How much do you think we’ll get for them, boss?”

“I think we’d get a pretty penny for these two. Two rare creatures like these, I bet we’d make a fortune selling them to the hunters.” The Alpha’s words made Castiel’s stomach twist into knots.

Castiel took a breath through his nose to steady himself. “My mate will come looking for me and he’ll kill you if anything happens to me.” He wanted his voice to sound confident and strong but he knew that he was uncertain that Dean would even come looking for him.

“Ha! Let him come. You honestly think we’re afraid of some pathetic little _wolf_ descendant?” The Beta from before sneered. “We hunt those fucks for sport. Just like your kind, kitty.”

The Alpha held up his hand to silence the Beta but his gaze remained on Castiel, “Hold on, now. This one here…” He wagged his finger at the Omega, “He’s got …” Curiosity and fascination was a look Castiel was sure this Alpha never experienced before, “Oh, I definitely want to meet your Alpha.” His head tilted as he walked closer and began to scent Castiel, “Change of plan, pack. We’re staying. Bring ‘em in!”

Without hesitation, the other members of the pack rushed forward and grabbed Castiel and Sarah by their shoulders then dragged them inside of the cottage. Even under the circumstances, Castiel couldn’t help but to be captivated by how beautiful and homey the cottage felt. Sarah had made this small space her home and lived undetected by people. Near the fireplace was a nest made out of pillows and blankets with a barrier made of sticks and leaves. But now her sanctuary was being tainted by these creatures. Castiel and Sarah were hauled to the back of the cottage and shoved inside of a tiny bedroom that had a queen-sized bed and decorations that Castiel didn’t bother to pay attention to.

“You two are going to stay here. Don’t try anything stupid. We’re excellent trackers.” A blond haired Beta ordered before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

***

Sam and Dean’s trip to town and back had taken longer than they had anticipated. Sam had wanted to make sure that he found the right books for Castiel so he dragged Dean along until he found a bookstore that had all kinds of literature. Carrying everything back provided to be a challenge but they managed to make it work out for them. When they made it back to the forest, they entered from a different way that was behind the two cabins. Sam paused, looking at his brother as Dean started up the stairs to his cabin. Of course Dean wanted to check on Castiel. They had been gone for over a week and all he wanted to do was check on Castiel and his possible pup.

Dean was able to hear Sam’s sigh but he knew that his brother would follow. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered the cabin, maybe Castiel asleep on the couch, or the living room filled with Ylang Ylang but when he scented the air, he wasn’t greeted with anything. Dean shoved the large backpack from his shoulders and darted up the stairs. Castiel’s scent was no longer in the house. The cabin was completely empty. The Alpha trudged down the stairs and began sniffing around the living room, hoping to find something that would be able to help him figure out what happened.

“He’s not here, Sam.” Dean’s voice trembled with panic.

Sam stood by the entryway door, “Maybe he’s with the Omegas or at the camp. We haven’t been there yet. Let's go check there, okay?”

Dean walked back into the entryway and glared at Sam for a moment, “You think so?” His expression softened as his shoulders slumped. There was no point in taking his frustration out on Sam. It wasn’t his fault that his cabin was empty. “Let’s go.”

They both sprinted along the two-mile trail that led to the campsite. Dean skimmed over the people until he spotted the small cluster of Alphas and went over to have a seat with them. One of the Alphas – Mike – began to sit up straight until his chest was pushed out. Dean gave an uninterested glare before turning his head so that he was looking at Cole. A wave of heat washed over his back, letting him know that Sam was standing behind him. Sam was probably displaying his own Alpha status because Mike instantly deflated.

“Cole.” Dean called, getting the Alpha’s attention. “Have you seen an Omega with dark hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed and bright blue eyes that looks ocean clear in the right lighting?”

The Alpha shook his head, “I’ve been here trying to keep civil order around here while you two were gone. There was a fight but I didn’t see whoever you’re talking about.” Cole swallowed as his eyes darted between Dean and Sam nervously.

“Hmph.” Dean grunted before smacking his hands against the table then stood up and patted his hand against Sam’s chest for him to follow.

They walked along the camp until they saw Cassie and Madison sitting at one of the far end tables that was away from everyone. When both Omegas spotted the Alphas, their faces lit up with bright smiles. Madison jumped up from her seat and rushed over to throw her arms around Sam’s neck as she clung onto him. Cassie stood up as well and casually made her way over to Dean. She placed her hand on her hip as she gazed up at him with love that Dean didn’t reciprocate.

“Have you seen Cas?” He questioned with an emotionless tone.

The smile quickly faded from Cassie’s face as her eyes hardened, causing her eyebrows to draw together. “That new guy? Nope, I haven’t seen him. He’s probably in your cabin.” She kept her tone neutral.

Dean turned to face Sam and Madison, “What about you?”

“Nope. The last I saw him was a few days ago. He was walking back to your cabin. Maybe he’s in there.” Sam reached up and unwound Madison’s arms from around his neck.

A low growl rumbled within Dean’s chest as a tremor ran up his arm. His fingers clenched as he reached out and grabbed hold of Cassie’s throat. “You’re lying.”

Cassie’s hands flew up and clutched at Dean’s wrists as she struggled to catch her breath. “N-no, I-I hav-haven’t seen-” She began to cough when Dean’s fingers squeezed against the pressure points of her throat.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Dean hollered. His eyes narrowed as an animalistic growl pulled from his throat. “I could smell you in my cabin. Now tell me where he is.”

“Dean.” Sam called out to him in warning. His voice pierced through Dean’s clouded anger.

Dean tensed but he kept his hold on Cassie’s neck, “They’re lying, Sam. This one is anyways.”

“I’m not lying!” Cassie gasped, “I swear I haven’t seen him. He could have ran away. Why would I lie to you, Dean?” Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Sam pressed his lips together as his jaws twitched, “Madison, have you seen Castiel?”

“I said I haven’t! Like she said, he probably ran away.” Madison shrieked, her fists clenching at her sides.

Dean began to squeeze at Cassie’s throat until she began to choke again. Cassie banged her fists against Dean’s arm, trying to get him to release her but her efforts went ignored. As Dean lifted her off of the ground, her eyes fluttered as she began to go slack in his grasp. Inside, Dean’s inner Alpha was encouraging him to kill her. To just snap her neck in such an effortless manner because he knew that something was wrong and she was to blame for it. His inner Alpha continued to creep to the surface until his pupils were completely dilated, leaving only a sliver of glowing green irises.

“Okay! Okay, please…” Dean loosened his grip from her and lowered her until she was standing so that she was able to speak, “We saw him after you two left. I told him to leave because he wasn’t welcomed here.” Cassie shuddered, her breathing coming in ragged pants, “He ran into the forest and I stopped chasing him after he passed territory lines.”

Dean glowered at her as he dropped his arm back to his side, “We have to go look for him, Sam. I can’t leave him out there like that.”

“Yeah, of course. We’ll find him.” Sam agreed, placing a hand against Dean’s shoulder to calm him down.

“You can’t be serious! You’re going to go after him?” Cassie shrieked, her voice a mixture of disgust and hurt. “Now we can be together again.”

Dean scoffed, his eyes narrowing as he leaned close to Cassie, entering her personal space. “You broke up with me after I said I loved you. Then we got back together months later. That second time I wasn't even in love with you anymore. I was only using you for sex.” The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched, “What makes you think I’d ever get back with you? I will never be yours. You’re _nothing_ to me.” Dean turned away from the Omega and started walking over to the trail, “Let’s go, Sam.”

“Sam Winchester, if you leave here, we’re through.” Madison threatened.

A soft chuckle left the Alpha’s lips, “Yeah, we are. You lied to me about knowing where my brother’s mate was.” Sam jerked away from Madison’s grasp when she reached for him and began to follow Dean until they were away from everyone then began darting through the forest.

Since Castiel’s scent was so faint, there was little to go on and track. They had traced their steps throughout the forest multiple times and each time they didn’t get any further to finding out where the Omega went. There weren’t many places that the Omega could have gone. So, Sam and Dean went further through the trees, sniffing around every inch of forest that they were able to until nightfall. Both Alphas made separate nests for themselves and curled up so that they were able to sleep. Every few hours, Sam woke up to the sound of Dean whimpering or mumbling in his sleep. The last thing he remembered before falling back asleep was Dean calling out for his mate.

***

During the morning, the Alphas were up and searching for the Nekojin. When the patch of forest they were in was a bust, Dean managed to spot a gap in the trees he hadn’t noticed before. Truthfully, neither of the Alphas had been on this side of the forest before so they weren’t exactly sure where to go. Sighing, Dean stepped into the gap with Sam tailing behind him and they began to walk again. After walking a few miles, the scent of moss made Dean’s hair bristle as an involuntary growl ripped from his throat. He figured Sam must have smelled the same thing because he could hear the warning growls coming from his brother.

Out of all the places to find eyesores, it would be a forest that not may humans wandered in to. Behind him, Dean was able to hear Sam’s heavy breathing as he tried to calm himself down. As they trailed after the scent of moss, they noticed that they were able to smell something else that was completely off-putting. Though the smell wasn’t enough to deter Dean from finding Castiel, it was still strong enough to make him want to vomit. They’d searched all day yesterday and most of the day until the skies turned a beautiful orange, signaling that it was now twilight. Beyond the scent of moss and the nauseating musk, Dean was able to smell Ylang Ylang and it was just enough for Dean to take off sprinting, leaving Sam behind.

In the distance, Dean was able to hear the rustling of leaves and whispered chatter that he couldn’t make out. Dean slowed down his sprint until he was able to walk out into a small clearing that had a small cottage that was located off towards the right. Behind him, he was able to hear Sam as he made his way out of the clearing and came to stand next to Dean. The heady scent of moss practically made his Alpha beg to be let free. The thought of needing to sink his teeth into something was overwhelming as the wind continued to whirl the scent around. 

The front door swung open and a man that was shorter than Dean stepped out with his arm wrapped around Castiel’s neck as he pulled the Nekojin out of the cottage, causing him to stumble. “You must be the mate who put that little bun in the oven, huh.” He guessed, his lips quirking up at the corners. The man was brown skinned with a goatee and short black hair. Even though the Alpha had a calm demeanor, Dean couldn't help but notice the dark glint in his eyes that made Dean’s skin crawl.

The scent of Sandalwood, Vetiver and leather brought Castiel’s attention to Dean immediately. He had come looking for him. Castiel was positive that Dean wouldn’t have even cared if he were gone. He’d been stuck with the werewolves for nearly two weeks without any faith that salvation would come. But Dean stood tall with Sam behind him and Castiel couldn’t have been happier. His mate had actually come for him. When his captor’s words sunk in, Castiel’s thoughts began to race as he continued to stare at Dean in shock. How had he not known he was pregnant? Wasn’t that something every person should know when it happened? Then again, he’d never had a child before and he was part of his mother’s last litter before she wasn’t able to have children anymore. Now that he’d thought about it, he hadn’t even finished his heat cycle after he and Dean were together before the Alpha left.

Even with the heavy scent of moss, Dean was still able to scent himself on Castiel. The scent had grown stronger since he’d last seen his mate so that only confirmed his theory that he and Castiel were successful in conceiving. Dean straightened but didn’t bother to push his chest out. It made no sense to posture. The Alpha was quick to notice the shock that covered Castiel’s face as he stared at Dean with round eyes and an open mouth. So, Castiel hadn’t known that he was pregnant. Dean huffed in frustration. He wanted to be the one to tell Castiel that they were going to have a pup or kitten. He didn’t like the idea of some asshole ruining their moments together. _Gonna fucking kill that son of a bitch. Rip his fucking heart out._

“How about you just hand him over and we won’t have any problems. I’ll even let you and your pack live.” Dean suggested in a calm tone. He didn’t want to scare Castiel by letting his Alpha threaten the werewolf.

The other Alpha let out a bark of laughter, “Oh! You’ll let me live. What, did you think you’d just storm over here all big and bad and I’d hand him over to you just for the hell of it? No, buddy. It doesn’t work that way.”

A blond haired male forced a woman in a torn white dress through the door and shoved her down onto her knees. “Stay down.” He ordered while placing a booted foot against the tail of her dress.

From his peripherals, Dean was able to see Sam step forward. Dean was so used to seeing his brother slouching that he had to double take when Sam was standing at his full height with his eyes locked on the dark haired woman. He then turned his attention to the woman and noticed that her attention was solely focused on Sam. Dean took a small side step away from Sam when he heard the low rumble within his brother’s chest. Dean’s attention was brought back to the dire situation pertaining his mate when he heard the soft whimper come from Castiel. The Nekojin was being forced on his knees as well.

“We’ll play a little game with you, _Wolf_.” He paused for dramatic effect, “I’ll let you have this little boy toy if you’re able to catch him before we do. The rules are, they get a four minute head start, and we’re not allowed to attack each other otherwise I’ll have my pack kill you two. Plus, a full moon is coming in ten minutes. Let’s see who’s faster.” The corner of the other Alpha’s lip curved into a devious smirk.

Dean gave a smirk of his own. The thought of being mistaken for a wolf was hilarious but then again that’s what was mainly at the camp so he wasn’t surprised that that’s what he’d smell like to others. Then again, his scent only made appearances whenever he was completely shifted or what some would call a _half-phase_. But the idea of having to beat a pack of werewolves just to have Castiel back was insulting. _Maybe while hunting for Cas, I can kill off some of the pack._ Dean grunted softly when he felt a sharp pain pulse through his chest. Sam was beyond angry and that was transferring to him. It was times like this that he wished that they shared a mind-link even in human form.

“You got a deal.” Dean agreed then turned to face Sam, “Do you accept their terms?”

Sam huffed through his nose, “Hell yeah.” He answered before pressing his lips into a thin line. His eyes were a hard glare that was trained on the werewolf Alpha.

The other Alpha grinned, flashing a row of teeth that Dean wanted break. “Then it’s settled. You two are allowed to run now. That’ll give you your head start.”

Castiel gaped at Dean in disbelief but hastily nodded when he saw Dean give him a subtle nod. Next to him, Sarah stood up and grabbed for Castiel, nearly pulling him down before he was able to get to his feet to keep up as she took off running for the forest. Keeping up with Sarah provided to be a challenge since she continued to sprint through the trees without any hesitation. The assumption that she’s had to do this before crossed through his mind as he continued to follow after her scent before seeing her standing in the center of a clearing. She was looking around frantically, trying to figure out what way to go before darting off into the darkness of more trees that went uphill. And Castiel was more than desperate to follow after her.

Up above, the full moon peeked through the veil of forest leaves that covered the twilight sky. Even though the moon phase had no effect on him, he knew that the werewolves were different. Maybe this was the reason they wanted to play this game. Because they thought they were faster than him and his brother. That thought alone made him scoff out a laugh within his throat. The snapping of bones and garbled growls brought Dean’s attention back to the werewolves in front of him. They were shifting. Dean was hit with a wave of panic that came from Sam and an intense need to shift from his Alpha. If they were going to hunt Castiel in werewolf form, then they needed to even the fields and be faster. He’d even be able to kill one or two of them if he were shifted but the dilemma of Castiel still not knowing what he was made his Alpha simmer down just a bit. 

The silence was filled with the distorted growls and the stretching of skin as both men fell onto all fours. Their bodies contorted, stretching and ripping out of their clothing until there was nothing but four legged beasts growling at Dean. Four more werewolves ran out of the front door and before the four minute head start was over, the Alpha took off with the pack following behind. Sam began to pant heavily beside him as he gripped hold of Dean’s arm. The scent of Balsam wood, smoke, damp soil, and vanilla flooded Dean’s nostrils just as an animalistic growl broke the silence again. It didn’t take long for Dean to catch on and let his own Alpha take over. A pair of glowing golden eyes stared at him before giving a firm nod and then both Alphas took off into the darkness. Both Alphas split with Dean following after the scent of werewolves while Sam went after Castiel and the woman. 

***

It had been years since Castiel had to run for miles without stopping. The nagging fear that there was someone behind him kept him going. His protective instincts managed to kick in and before he could second-guess himself, he used his claws to climb into one of the trees. Below him, Sarah continued to run and he kept up with her from above. However, she wasn’t safe and that made Castiel feel bad for her. Of course he wasn’t safe either, especially if one of the werewolves knew how to climb a tree. Within the distance, Castiel was able to hear howling that sounded like it was getting closer and louder with each step that he took. His heart frantically drummed against his ribcage as he managed to push himself, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. When he landed on another branch, the wood snapped due to the extra weight, causing him to plummet and land inelegantly on his hands and knees.

Castiel panted heavily as his body began to collapse once he hit the ground but there was the distressing feeling of something right behind him and the unyielding pull of Sarah trying to haul him to his feet. In this situation, Castiel was petrified. He wondered why he was putting so much faith in a man that he barely even knew to come and save him from being captured and possibly sold to hunters. Even though Dean had come looking for him, that didn’t mean that he was going to put himself in danger just to save him. _He’s a good Alpha. He will come for us,_ his inner Omega reasoned but he knew that was something he was beginning to have second thoughts on.

“Come on, Castiel, we can’t stay here!” Sarah hissed as she tried yanking Castiel to his feet again. “We have to keep moving.”

The urge to vomit caused him to gag at the thought of running again. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t strong enough. He wasn’t fast enough to outrun werewolves, “I can’t.” He croaked out after dry heaving. “Just leave me here.”

Sarah crouched down and gripped hold of Castiel’s face, forcing him to look at her, “Look, I'm not saying I'm not scared, because I am scared as hell, but I’m not going to sit here and be captured by some demented werewolf and I’m not letting you sit here either, okay? Now get the hell up!” She grabbed hold of his arms and began to yank him until he was standing.

Both Omegas attention was drawn to the sound of growling and the rustling of leaves. At first there was nothing but a silhouette as it moved through the obscurity of the trees like a predator stalking its prey. The snarling was practically drowned out by the whistling of the wind and the rustling of the leaves but both Omegas knew the sound was still there. They’d been found. As the beast neared its fur became discernible due to the moonlight. It was thick and dark in whatever shade their hair had been just a few hours ago. The Omegas knew that the beast had the predator instinct of a wolf with the intellect of a human. Yellow eyes pierced through Castiel’s self-sacrificing want of being left to the wolves.

Even through the muzzle of the large beast, Castiel was still able to notice the curl of his lip that was meant to be a smirk as his tongue slid along his mouth. There was another sound that Castiel had never heard before. He wasn’t sure if it was coming from the creature or if it was coming from some other animal in the sky. It was an aggressive guttural chattering sound that began to turn into a growl. It took him a moment to realize that the sound was coming from Sarah. She was standing partially in front of him like she was going to pounce at any moment. When the creature got into a leaping stance, the strange sound that was coming from Sarah grew fiercer. The werewolf sprang forward first, only to be met almost equally by Sarah until she was knocked to the side. She fell against the ground hard, causing her to grunt out in slight pain before she was up on her feet again. She paused, noticing that the werewolf was inching towards Castiel in a predacious manner.

A snarling hiss resonated deep from with Castiel’s stomach when the creature stalked closer. It was a sound he didn’t even know he was capable of making. The beast leapt forward and Castiel sprang into the air as well, his claws drawing out and scratching against the werewolf’s eye and cheek. Sarah pounced, knocking her shoulder into the beast as Castiel charged into the werewolf’s upper side in an attempt to knock the large creature over. The creature yelped at the impact as he tumbled over. Fresh blood filled the air but the scent was too far to come from the animal. Castiel stepped back, ready to attack again if he needed to.

***

It had been over an hour since Dean and Sam had split up. He was able smell one of the werewolves nearby as they continued to hide like a coward. That was the first time he’d ever seen a werewolf run away from a fight. Dean considered a werewolf to be a man that turned into some feral, instinctive and aggressive monster that had little to no self-control. They were vile creatures that only fed off destruction and blood. Even though werewolves were known to be predatory creatures, they were no match for lycanthropes. There were many speculations that lycanthropes and werewolves were the same but that wasn’t the case. In his years, he’d learned that newer werewolves were uncontrollable whenever they turned during the full moon but there were those who knew how to control themselves. Werewolves liked to make themselves known but lycanthropes preferred to stay hidden. Not everyone in the world needed to know they existed. Sure a werewolf was a horrendously mutated human, wolf hybrid but they were still weak when it came to fighting superior creatures.

Heavy breathing brought Dean’s attention back to his situation. Soft footsteps were being made as if the creature was being careful not to be discovered. _Silly little disgrace._ They had been circling around each other ever since Dean had caught its scent. He couldn’t help but find the fact that the werewolf actually ran away from him when he managed to catch up hilarious. The need to save Castiel was the only thing he could think about and if killing off one uncontrollable creature was what he needed to do to make sure his mate was safe, then that’s what he was going to do. Dean tilted his head towards the side as he stood in the center of a tiny forest clearing.

“Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy!” Dean taunted, “Come out, come out, wherever you are! I know you’re there.” Leaves crunched beneath his feet as he continued to leisurely walk within the shadows. “You’re just making this worse for yourself, man! Why don’t you come out and we can settle this like men? Well, man to animal.” To his right, Dean was able to see a silhouette dart pass, using the blanket of darkness the trees provided as a safe haven. “I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this r-“

Dean’s words were cut short when a large, snarling beast charged at him, knocking him onto his back and pinned him down. Yellow eyes glared at him as a pair of jagged teeth were exposed in a threatening snarl. In a flitting motion, Dean threw the heavy creature from him, causing it to collide with a tree and splinter the trunk. When the creature righted himself, Dean was ready to attack and he didn’t have to wait long. The large creature charged again with the intent on pushing Dean down again but he was thwarted when Dean skidded out of the way and swung an arm around the creature’s neck. In one swift motion, the silent forest was filled with the sounds of a startled yelp and the breaking of bones.

Pushing up, Dean glared down at the dead carcass as it began to revert back to a scrawny human man. If there was one thing he knew, he knew that werewolves weren’t dead unless they were either killed with silver or their heart or head was removed. He needed to remove the heart before the body had enough time to heal. That was the last thing he needed. He didn’t need a pissed off werewolf on his hands when he was going to be a soon to be father. With a forceful thrust against the man’s chest, Dean was able to break through the ribcage and grab ahold of the heart then yanked it from the body. There was an involuntary jerk before the werewolf went completely still. Dean tossed the heart over his shoulder, away from the body, and darted off in the darkness again to find Sam.

***

Panic rushed through Castiel’s veins when he heard the distinct howls and yowls of the werewolves. Something was wrong. Four pairs of yellow glowing eyes began to emerge from within the darkness, making their location known. The creature that was on the ground managed to hobble onto his feet but he didn’t try to lunge forward and attack. A large beast – the Alpha – stepped to the front of the pack and growled, snapping his teeth at Castiel angrily. The scent of Balsam wood, damp soil and smoke caused a rush of calm to wash over Castiel. He’d never been so happy to smell the scent of damp soil in all his life. He and Sarah could barely handle taking down one werewolf. There was no way in hell they could handle four more.

Sam advanced in a rush, stepping in front of Castiel when the Alpha werewolf began to lunge forward. A threatening rumble bellowed deep from within Sam’s chest, causing Castiel and the Alpha to take a step back. He’d never heard Sam sound like an actual Alpha. Then again, he’d never heard them in a fight before. The stories his grandmother had told him began to reel within his head. Before meeting Sam and Dean, he had believed that Alphas were aggressive, barbaric, and only thought with their knot but being with them had changed his views. Sure, it was a prejudice but it would be silly to continue to hold onto those views when being mated to an Alpha.

When the werewolf Alpha tried lunging for Sarah, a hostile snarl resonated from Sam’s throat as he sprinted towards the creature and used his shoulder and most of his weight to shove the large beast into a tree trunk, causing the wood to splinter. The male Beta werewolf sprang up and knocked Sam over. The beast snarled and snapped his teeth at Sam but the Alpha held him off with practically little effort. Just as the Alpha werewolf righted himself and began lurking towards Sam, Castiel’s attention was brought back to the scent of fresh blood, Balsam wood, damp soil, and smoke. Even though Castiel’s eyes were trained on Dean, he was still able to see something flying past until it collided with a tree and dropped to the ground.

“Dawn’s coming. Better get out of here before I kill the rest of you.” Castiel’s heart fluttered within his chest at the calm, whiskey-soaked voice that he wasn’t used to hearing come from Dean.

And sure enough, the skies were shifting from blackness to light blue at a snails pace. It hadn’t occurred to him that they had been running for hours, only to fight a werewolf and win and then be saved by his mate and brother. He began to feel regret at the negative assumptions he had earlier. He should have known Dean would have come to save him. He was Dean’s mate after all and that meant a lot in terms of their bond. A breath he didn’t realize he was holding was forced out of him when Dean’s arm slid around his waist. The Alpha pulled Castiel protectively against his side but managed to stand somewhat in front of him in a way that shielded the Omega from danger.

The Alpha werewolf let out a garbled bark and turned away, causing the rest of his pack to follow. When both Alphas were sure they were gone, their entire postures became relaxed. The Balsam and smoky scents were replaced with Vetiver and Sage. Dean turned around and cupped Castiel’s face, only to crash their lips together fervently with his tongue demanding entrance. Without a second thought, Castiel threw his arms around Dean’s neck, parted his lips for his Alpha, and managed to pull him closer until their bodies were flush together. This would have been something he missed had he been given to hunters. Being so close and safe within his mate’s arm was where he wanted to be. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Castiel freeze mid-kiss. Dean let out a frustrated grunt as he slowly turned his head to face Sam. His eyebrows rose when he noticed the slender, elegant, and extremely good looking young woman in a white dress Sam was standing in front of protectively. A wide grin spread across his face when he realized what had happened when they first arrived at the cottage. Dean jerked his head towards the side, signaling for Sam to follow, and walked a little ways away for privacy.

The grin Dean wore quickly shifted into a smirk, “Dude,” He reached and slapped Sam on the chest when he noticed the confused expression on his brother’s face. “Go for her. She’s hot.”

Sam grimaced, his head shaking just a fraction, “Dean, you know I can’t. I just got out of a relationship.”

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes before placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder and pulled him down so that he was closer, “Dude, seriously. A chick that hot … seriously? You’re second-guessing here, Sam? Seriously? Have I taught you nothing?” Dean groaned out when Sam opened his mouth to protest, “It's obvious you're into her, even I could see that. I saw how you lunged at that bastard that almost attacked her.”

Slowly, Sam rose up again and sighed, “Can I ask you something?” His tone was timid and Dean began to wonder if something was wrong so he just nodded. “What did you … how did it feel when you first saw Castiel?”

The question caught Dean off guard. He wasn’t expecting Sam to actually care or even ask about what he felt when he first saw Castiel. “Uh, well… It was like being struck by some sort of divine lightning but it didn’t match because he didn’t have a scent. My brain screamed _Mate_ but it didn’t seem right because I couldn’t smell him. It seemed wrong to claim a human as a mate so I dismissed it. I tried to, anyways.” Dean shrugged awkwardly.

“And when you were able to smell him?” Sam’s eyes were wide and frantic as he stared at Dean to continue.

Dean laughed nervously as he reached up and scratched at the back of his head, “Well, uh, the same thing happened but it was much stronger. I told you this already, Sam.” He gave a frustrated sigh when Sam waved a hand for him to continue, “Truthfully, I thought ‘how could some random kid possibly be my mate’ but then when I caught his scent, Sam, my body just knew but I tried to ignore it. It was something I just couldn’t ignore.” Dean’s eyebrow arched with interest, “And I bet your body is telling you not to ignore her.” His lips curved into a smirk, “Go get ‘er, tiger.”

With that, Sam’s expression fell flat before rolling his eyes and walked away from Dean. The Alpha followed but instead went back to his mate and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. He inhaled his scent, taking in the sweet smell of Ylang Ylang and happy Omega pheromones that caused a pleased rumble to emit from his throat. Castiel rested his cheek against Dean’s chest, listening to his soft rumbles and gave soft purrs of his own. He savored the sound of Castiel’s purring. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he hadn’t been able to find his mate. The Alpha wouldn’t have rested until he was able to find and rescue him. That much was apparent. He’d do anything for Castiel.

***

Instead of walking back to the cabins or cottage, Sam and Dean managed to build separate nests for Castiel and Sarah. He couldn’t fathom the idea of meeting a Nekojin and a Kitsune in such little time. How he and Sam managed to get so lucky, he wasn’t even sure but he wasn’t going to question it any further. The brown sugar scent that came from Sarah tickled Dean’s nose but he was surprised he didn’t find it revolting like the other Omegas he had been around at the camp. He figured it was because she was meant to be with Sam because the only thing he considered her was family. He was even shocked at how quick that bond had set in but then again, a lot of things didn’t always make sense when it came to true mates. And that was according to Sam, anyways.

Once their nests were made, Dean and Castiel crawled inside so that they were able to sleep. Castiel rested his head against Dean’s chest and the Alpha had his arms wound protectively around Castiel’s waist. Dean listened to the soft purring sounds that slowly turned to snores before he managed to fall asleep with soft rumbles of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you  
> enjoyed this next chapter of the story.  
> I also hope you guys liked the introduction  
> of a bunch of new characters! :]  
>   
> Also! Fun fact! The strange sound that Sarah was making  
> was called Gekkering. It is an actual fox sound that  
> is used when fighting or playing.  
>   
> Another fun fact: Foxes have a pungent musk that's similar  
> to a skunk. But I used that as a defense mechanism instead  
> Domesticated foxes apparently do not have the musk also. or  
> it's not as strong as a wild fox.


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My! I am so sorry guys for such a long delay!  
> I've been really sick over the New Year and it was  
> very difficult for me to even sit at my desk to write  
> but now I'm back and I'm glad to give you the next  
> installment of this series!  
> You're also in for a treat!

__

_“Mama, eat.” A soft little voice broke through Castiel’s sleeping conscious._

_Castiel blinked rapidly, his eyes focusing on four little toddlers that he didn’t recognize. He began to look around the room, trying to figure out exactly where he was but he didn’t recognize anything. The children were looking up at him expectantly as they waited for him to get up. Castiel sat up with caution then winced when he felt the sharp pain in his nipples. His shirt was wet with the sweet scent of milk. Horror flooded his nerves as the recognition dawned on him. These were his children. His hands pressed against his stomach and felt nothing but the flat surface._

_“How…” Castiel whispered in confusion._

_He had just found out that he was pregnant two days ago and yet he was faced with four toddlers that were expecting him to feed them._ Where’s Dean? _His thoughts automatically went to the Alpha but he couldn’t smell him anywhere. Maybe the Alpha was out with his brother. They seemed to like going out early in the morning before the sun was up. Or perhaps they were out hunting. Hunting seemed like a more logical explanation other than him just being left alone to take care of four children. So, Castiel got out of the bed then frowned when he felt the silk nightgown fall into place._

_After his negative musings, he began to walk out of the room with the children following behind him. He was able to feel their little hands hold onto his gown as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Castiel looked around the room and soon noticed that he was no longer in Dean’s cabin. He wasn’t even sure if Dean was around because everything seemed too elegant for someone who preferred the rustic fashion décor. Everything in the kitchen was store bought. As a matter of fact, everything in the house was store bought. Nothing was handcrafted like he knew everything in the cabin had been._

_“Uhm, let me get started on your food a-and I will call you when it’s ready. Go on and play.” Castiel’s voice trembled with uncertainty._

_All four children looked up at him with bright smiles. Castiel noticed that three of them had bright blue eyes but only one had an eerie green color that reminded him of Dean. When the children scampered off to go play, Castiel began to fret over what to make for breakfast. He wasn’t even hungry but he figured his mate would be so that was enough motivation to make a solid meal. He knew the Alpha liked meat and maybe his children did as well. Castiel took a deep breath, cleared his thoughts, and began preparing a hearty breakfast for the children and his mate. Even though he wasn’t hungry, he figured that he would nibble at a little food just to keep up his strength._

_When Castiel was finally finished with cooking and setting the table, he left out of the kitchen to find the toddlers. He could hear them playing in what he assumed was the living room or a play area for them. Castiel stopped when he noticed a photo of a skinny man with dirty blond hair and a patchy goatee. Castiel recognized the man from the dinner meeting he had the night he ran away. The Omega’s mouth fell open in a mixture of surprise and horrified shock._ This couldn’t be right. _He had left that night. There was no way in Hell he should be living with the Beta._

_Castiel’s heart began to thump heavily as he ran out of the hallway and stopped when he nearly crashed into the television stand. The walls were covered in photographs of the Beta. There was none of him or the children. Castiel’s eyes landed on a mirror that was hanging behind the oversized couch. Without thinking, Castiel stood up on the couch and peered in the mirror. He moved the collar of his gown out of the way to see if his mark was still present but his neck was bare. Castiel ran an absent hand along the spot where he was certain Dean had marked him._

_“Castiel, what have I told you about letting these children run around unsupervised.” A stern voice spoke from behind him._

_Castiel quickly plopped down on the couch as if he were a child being scolded and turned around to see the Beta with a woman by his side. She had her hand wrapped around Balthazar’s arm and she was practically pressed against his side with a snobbish scowl plastered on her face. Castiel’s lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes narrowed in slight anger. This wasn’t the life he wanted to live. This was exactly the sort of thing he wanted to avoid when he left._ But you didn’t leave. You only thought about it. _Castiel’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach. Had he honestly dreamed the whole scenario about running away and meeting an Alpha?_

_“Sorry, I was c-cooking breakfast and told them to p-play.” Castiel took a slow breath to steady his nerves. This couldn’t be right. He was supposed to be mated to Dean. Castiel took another subtle breath and noticed that Balthazar was unmated as well._

_Balthazar scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You know how I hate it when they’re running around. Last time they broke something. Keep an eye on them, Castiel. We’re going up stairs.”_

_Castiel nodded and watched as they went up the stairs. The strong scent of myrrh and citrus caused his nose to wrinkle in distaste. It was then that he realized that his room was located on the other side of the house. Balthazar’s scent wasn’t anywhere near his bedroom. For that he was thankful. He began to wonder if his mother knew anything about this. Then again, she probably wouldn’t have cared. She would have just told him to put up with it because he was bought property. Castiel sighed as he ran his fingers though his hair and began to glare at the floor. He didn’t want to raise his children in a toxic environment like this. Nor did he want to be with someone who preferred to sleep around with multiple people._

_The tender touch of a hand against his knee caused him to jerk into a sitting position. He hadn’t even realized he was slouching. His mother definitely wouldn’t have approved of that. Castiel’s eyes followed the hand that was on his knee, only to be reminded that he had a child with the green eyes he’d loved so much. The toddler was staring up at him with such concern that he knew was too mature for a baby. Castiel reached over and ran his fingers through the child’s light brown hair. His hand immediately ceased when he noticed a soft rumbling sound coming from him._

_“Mama okay?” The small child climbed onto the couch and sat next to Castiel._

_Castiel blinked, causing his tears to fall down his cheeks. The scent of Sandalwood, Vetiver and fresh leather shrouded his senses as he gawked at the child. He distinctly remembered the children not having scents when he had woken up. Castiel sighed softly and shook his head. He could have sworn that he’d run away and met an Alpha and was supposed to have this little boy with his mate. But it must have been something he just imagined. Imagining a better life. Living in the forest with an Alpha seemed like a better life than living with a Beta who didn’t even care for him._

_“Y-yeah, I’m okay, sweetie.” Castiel finally answered after finding his voice. “Let’s go get you and your siblings some food.” He managed a smile as he stood up and ushered the child into the kitchen._

_As Castiel and the children sat at the table and ate breakfast, he couldn’t help but to compare each child. Three of them had dark hair like him but one had light brown hair and green eyes. Two of the children didn’t look like him at all. The little girl resembled him and then there was the one that was a miniature version of Dean. But, he shouldn’t know Dean. He was just someone Castiel imagined to escape the reality of being sold to an unfaithful Beta. Castiel would give anything to return to the dream world where he knew Dean was. He wanted nothing more than to live with the Alpha, even if it wasn’t real._

_“Cas?”_

_Castiel sat up at attention at the voice he knew so well. He was able to hear his pulse rushing within his ears as his heart thumped harshly against his ribcage. He gazed around the kitchen but didn’t see anyone that reminded him of the Alpha._

_“Hey, Cas? You okay? C’mon, answer me.”_

***

Castiel gasped as he sat up and pushed away from the blurred figure beside him. He blinked away the fog from his eyes until he was able to focus on a pair of green irises. His panic instantly subsided at the scent of concerned Alpha. _Dean._ Castiel ran his hands over his face and noticed that he was trembling. He was also able to scent the distress that was coming from him. Even though Dean was worried, Castiel was also able to see that he’d just woken up. He’d caused Dean to wake up due to a nightmare he was having. He woke his Alpha up because of some petty nightmare. _You woke him up. What kind of mate are you?_ His shoulders slumped as he lowered his head into his hands.

Dean scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders then pulled him to his chest. Castiel’s nails nearly clawed at Dean’s skin as he clutched onto him and buried his face into Dean’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. When Castiel scooted closer to Dean, he was able to hear the soft crunch of branches beneath him. He hadn’t even realized that they were inside of a nest. They were back in the cottage that Sarah was living in. They had returned when Sarah had gone into heat. She and Sam were staying in her bedroom while he and Dean were sleeping in the nest.

Castiel inhaled deeply, letting Dean’s scent calm him down as he recollected their last few days. He wasn’t sold to some rich Englishman like his nightmare had made it out to be. But then again, his nightmare told him that he had dreamt Dean up yet here he was with his Alpha. A shiver coursed down his spine when he felt Dean’s hand feather against his back. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair in a soothing manner, which caused the Omega to start purring. The distressed scent was replaced with contentment.

“Are you okay?” Dean questioned as his fingers cupped around Castiel’s neck.

The Omega pulled back from Dean and let out a soft sigh as he gave a slight nod. “I’m sorry… I had a nightmare. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dean shook his head, as his eyebrows drew together in concern, “No, Cas, you don't have to be sorry for something like that. Talk to me.”

The sincere expression on Dean’s face made Castiel’s heart flutter. The thought of never seeing Dean again in person made him feel sick. “I never left home and we never met. I was sold to an Englishman and we had four children but we weren’t mated. And I never met you. You were a figment of my dreams.” Castiel managed to keep his voice steady. He didn’t need another reason to cause the Alpha to worry about him.

"Oh, Cas, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. Things like that happen after a traumatizing experience." Dean reached to place his hand against Castiel's cheek but dropped his hand when Castiel tilted his head away just slightly. 

A blank expression covered Castiel’s face as he stared at Dean but he wasn’t able to see him because his vision continued to blur. Part of him was beginning to believe that he was actually still stuck in a dream. That he was actually sold to Balthazar and they had children but their relationship was just a lie for his mother’s sake. _What if Dean isn’t real?_ “What if I’m still stuck in some happy dream that my brain created because it’s what I wanted? And what if you’re just some manifestation that my mind created because I wanted the perfect mate? How can this be real?”

“Look at me. Come on.” Dean placed his hand against Castiel’s cheek again to gain his attention, “You don’t know what’s real?” Dean reached for Castiel’s hand and placed it against his chest. Beneath Castiel’s palm, he was able to feel Dean’s steady heart as it drummed within his chest. “ _This_ is real.” Dean slid his hand inside the collar of Castiel’s shirt and pressed his fingers against Castiel’s mark, causing the Omega to gasp and shiver.

Castiel began to breathe heavily as he gripped at Dean’s wrist when he continued to press his fingers against his mark. “This is different. Right? This feels real. Right?” Castiel nodded slowly as he blinked away his tears. “Believe me, okay? You gotta believe me. Can you do that?” The Omega nodded and surged forward, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and clung onto him tightly to find comfort in his scent..

After Dean was able to calm Castiel down, they sat quietly within the nest. Castiel kept his arms around Dean’s neck and the Alpha continued to stroke his fingers through Castiel’s hair. The Omega continued to listen to the steady drum of Dean’s heart until the bedroom door opened. Castiel’s attention focused on a disheveled Sam as he walked out of the room. Behind the Alpha, Castiel was able to see Sarah as she held on to his hand. They looked so happy together even though they had just woken up. He also noticed that neither of them had the unmated scent anymore.

“What’s going on?” Sam’s voice was still groggy. He must have been able to smell the distress from Castiel as well.

Dean shook his head slightly, “Cas had a nightmare. He’s fine now, though.” He nodded, assuring his brother when the scent of concern made its way over to him.

Sarah let go of Sam’s hand and made her way into the nest and sat beside Castiel, “Was it about those werewolves? I can tell you now that they’ve been haunting my dreams for the last couple of nights. If it weren’t for Sam, I’m not even sure I’d be able to make it due to paranoia alone.”

A small smile spread across Castiel’s lips as he watched the Kitsune curiously. Her ears were alert but he could tell that she was completely relaxed around them. “It wasn’t about the werewolves. It was something different.”

“It was just a nightmare, right? It can’t hurt you. Besides, we’re here to protect you and I doubt Dean would let anything happen to you.” Sarah placed her hand against Castiel’s shoulder before standing up and stepped out of the nest. “C’mon, Sam. I’ll be back, Cas.”

When they were both gone from the den, Dean stood up and stretched with his arms above his head. “Let’s go for a walk or something. Give ‘em some privacy, huh?”

“Sure, I can use a little fresh air.” Castiel gave a soft smile as he got to his feet and followed Dean outside of the cottage.

The afternoon air was refreshing due to the trees. Castiel was able to see parts of the sun that peeked through the leaves. He noticed how the sun glistened off of Dean’s skin as he walked ahead. None of this could have been a dream. There was no way in hell he would have had someone like Madison or Cassie in his dreams. They would be more of a living nightmare than anything else. When Dean stopped walking and sat down at the creek bank, Castiel went to sit next to him. He placed his feet in the water, relishing the cold against his skin.

“Dean?” Castiel called out after a while of silence.

The Alpha turned his head so that Castiel knew he was paying attention.

Castiel began to twiddle his fingers together nervously, “I was wondering if… if you, uhm, if we were planning to stay in your cabin when the baby is born?” Maybe this wasn’t the right conversation to be having at the moment. The baby wasn’t even born and he was already wondering about living conditions.

Dean’s eyebrows drew together, causing the skin on his forehead to wrinkle as he shook his head. “Nah, I was thinking about that actually. Sam had brought to my attention that we wouldn’t be able to raise a baby in the forest.” Dean let out a breath between his lips, “I would be up for … y’know, living in town as long as you were with me.”

Dean’s words caused a genuine smile to spread across Castiel’s lips. The Alpha had considered moving to town just for him. “As long as we don’t live in Dawnridge, I’m fine with wherever we go.”

“Okay, we don’t have to live in Dawnridge. We can go anywhere you want. We can even look at a few towns and see what one you like best. I want you to be happy.” Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled the Omega into his lap.

“Can I ask you something else?” Castiel’s voice became soft as he lowered his head in nervousness.

Dean nodded cautiously, “Is it about finding a place to stay? We can leave as soon as we go back to camp. Sam and I have a few things we can’t leave behind so I’d like to pick those up first.”

The Omega shook his head just a bit, “No, not that. I trust you. I was just wondering if you’ve ever, uhm, kn-knotted anyone else before.” Once the question was out, Castiel immediately regretted asking because he knew that it wasn’t any of his business who Dean mated with before him. 

The expression on Dean’s face was a mixture of confusion and shock when he heard Castiel’s question. Dean sat up straight as his hands rested against Castiel’s waist, “No, Cas, you’re the only person I’ve ever done that with. I mean, I'm no virgin but I couldn't do that with just anyone.” Dean tilted his head back so that he was able to place a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, “Remember when I told you that I mated for life?” Castiel nodded but he didn’t say anything. “I meant what I said when I told you I didn’t knot to just get it out of my system.”

“But what about Cassie? You two were together, right? You didn’t ever knot her?” Castiel knew that it was his insecurities creeping up but he couldn’t help but to be curious. Even though he was carrying a child, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to give Dean what he needed like Cassie would have been able to.

Dean snorted in frustration, “Cassie? No. We were together for a year, she broke up with me when I told her I loved her and we stayed apart for two years. The second time, there wasn’t any romance for me. I wouldn’t waste an opportunity like that on someone who I didn’t feel connected to.”

Castiel breathed in slowly through his nose as he listened to Dean, “So, I’m the only person you’ve ever …” His head lowered to hide the blush that began to blossom on his cheeks as his lashes fluttered.

“Yes, Cas. You are and I’m actually quite proud of it. We’re gonna give Sam and Sarah a run for their money also when they start trying for pups.” A mischievous smirk spread across Dean’s lips as his thumbs rubbed in circles against Castiel’s stomach.

A proud smile caused Castiel’s cheeks to rise as he reached up to comb his fingers through Dean’s hair before wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled back until they both fell down into the water. Dean flailed inelegantly until he was able to get onto his feet within the water. Castiel waded lightly before splashing water in Dean’s direction. A startled giggle passed his lips when Dean splashed water at him. They continued to swim around in the small creek until the bright blue skies were a golden orange color.

***

The week passed with Castiel and Dean spending most of their time together so that they were able to learn about each other. They mainly stayed out of the cottage so that they were able to give Sam and Sarah the privacy that they needed. Castiel was able to learn as much as he could about Dean within a week. He’d also learned about Dean from Sam’s point of view whenever he and Sarah weren’t alone together. Castiel remembered that Sam had called Dean incorrigible when he’d first arrived on the camp. He even remembered that Dean was impulsive because it was Dean's decision to let Castiel stay at their camp even though they didn't have a place for him to stay. Also according to Sam, Dean was very immature even though he was the older brother. Even with Sam’s helpful words, Castiel just wanted to learn about Dean on his own.

Once Sarah’s heat and Sam’s rut was over, the group managed to head back to the campgrounds. The walk back appeared to take longer than it did the night he’d run away from Cassie. When they finally made it to the campsite, Sarah followed behind Sam when he went into his cabin. Castiel, however, stayed close to Dean until the Alpha stopped walking and turned around to face him. As Dean reached up to caress Castiel’s cheek, the Omega was able to peek over Dean’s shoulder and see Cassie glaring at them as she walked past.

“I’m gonna go talk to everyone and let them know that we’re gonna be-”

A bold smirk graced Castiel’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, cutting off his words. Castiel pulled back slowly and gave Dean a gentle pat against his chest. “I’ll go get my bags. Is there anything you want me to pack for you?”

“Nah, don’t worry about that. I’ll come help with packing everything up. I don’t want you lifting stuff that’s too heavy for you.” Dean took Castiel’s hand and placed a gentle kiss against the back of it before turning around to go towards the campsite.

“Dean!”

As Dean walked through the clearing, he was able to pick up the scent of Rosemary and lavender. Dean’s shoulders slumped in annoyance. The scent grew stronger as Cassie neared him. At that moment, he wished anyone else had called his name instead of her. When he turned around, he was actually surprised to see her in her ritual dance outfit rather than the regular clothes he was used to seeing her in. Her curls hung loosely around her shoulders as she practically sashayed over to him.

“I saw you with your little _boy toy_ a little while ago. It’s safe to say that you found him.” Dean was able to detect the jealousy in her voice even though she tried to keep a friendly demeanor.

Dean’s eyes narrowed just slightly before glancing off towards the side, “He’s my mate, Cassie. Not a boy toy. And he wouldn’t have been in that situation had you just minded your own damn business.”

“I can’t help it. I want you all to myself, Dean. I don’t like sharing you.” Her lips curved into a seductive smirk.

The skin between Dean's eyebrows wrinkled as his eyes narrowed. “Excuse me? Did you not just hear me? I’m _mated_. Happily mated at that, Cassie. I don’t want anything to do with you. This conversation is done.” The Alpha turned around, finalizing the conversation until Cassie grasped at his bicep to keep him from leaving.

“Dean, wait!” Cassie pleaded; her brown eyes wide as she stared at him in a mixture of something Dean couldn’t quite place. “I can give you so much more than he can. Just give me a chance, please? I know I messed up before but I’m willing to start over. I can overlook this hiccup in our relationship.”

 _Is she insane?_ Maybe she thought she had some sort of wolf claim on him that she was entitled to. “Look, we’re done. I’ve told you way too many times that I wanted nothing to do with you. Now if you’ll kindly get out of my way, I have some important things I gotta do before leaving.”

Before Dean was able to turn around, Cassie quickly dropped to her knees and bowed her head in submission before turning around and lifted up her skirt, presenting herself in front of Dean. The scent of Omega submission and arousal began to radiate off of her as she wiggled her hips as if flagging for him to mount her. She whimpered softly as she lowered her upper body and relaxed her posture as if waiting patiently.

However, Dean was completely mortified at the sight of her. He quickly averted his gaze as his jaws clenched in frustration. Was this what she thought he wanted? Did she think he wanted someone that was weak and presented to him whenever he wanted? Maybe that’s how she perceived Castiel, as some weak little Omega who couldn’t defend himself against danger and presented himself to any Alpha he thought would protect him. Another whimper came from Cassie as the scent of outrage and humiliation emitted from him in waves.

“Get up!” Dean snapped through clenched teeth as his eyes narrowed, glaring at her with complete animosity.

Cassie scrambled to turn around and stared up at him as the scent of fear began to waft from her. _Good._ She should be afraid. Had she no shame? Presenting herself in front of a mated Alpha. As Dean continued to glare, he was able to see the desperation in her eyes. It was as if she would stop at nothing to have him. Once Cassie was standing again, Dean took a step back from her just as a threatening growl rumbled within his chest.

“If you ever do that again, I’ll kill you.”

Cassie took a shallow breath to calm her fear, “I can give you what he can’t Dean. I can give you a family. We could have pups together.”

Dean scoffed at the offer. “I already have a family and a pup on the way.”

The Alpha turned away from her, not bothering to watch her process the information then began to jog to get some distance between him and the scent of Omega fear and the lingering arousal. It was definitely time to leave the camp. There was nothing but trouble if he stayed with Castiel. Plus there was the fear of Cassie trying to hurt Castiel and their pup or kitten. He honestly couldn’t let that happen. His ultimate goal was to protect his family and that’s exactly what he was going to do. If it meant leaving the cabin behind then so be it.

***

Castiel watched as Dean jogged along the trail until he was no longer able to see the Alpha. When he was out of sight, Castiel went back inside of the cabin so that he could gather all of his belongings. Since most of his stuff was still packed from when he left home, he didn’t have much to do other than to find a way to wash his clothes but he figured he could do that once they reached town. So Castiel went in the room he was originally given and began gathering up his clothes and stuffed them into his backpack. He also went ahead and folded the handmade blanket that was on the bed and placed it beside his belongings. He couldn’t believe that he was actually leaving again but this time with his small family.

Castiel placed his hands against his stomach. There was a baby growing inside of him. There was an actual baby growing inside of him and it wasn’t with someone who didn’t care about him. He breathed in through his mouth and held it while rubbing his hands against his stomach. This was something that his mother wouldn’t have approved of. Knowing her, she was probably trying to find a way to bring him back so that she could mate with someone she chose. Since he was already mated, there was nothing she could do to separate him and Dean. Hell, she may even disown him because he left but he honestly didn’t care because he was mated to someone he chose to be with. 

After he was finished folding the blankets, Castiel went into Dean’s room and began to fold what clothes he was able to find in Dean’s room. He wasn’t sure where the Alpha kept his bags so he just managed to keep everything on the bed until Dean came back. Downstairs, Castiel was able to hear Sam’s voice so he assumed Sarah was with him. They were probably here to gather everything in Dean’s cabin. Even though he was excited about the thought of leaving, he was beginning to wonder exactly how they were going to carry everything with them. He wasn’t even sure if Sam or Dean had a car. Then again, he highly doubted it because he would have seen some sort of car keys lying around.

Heavy footsteps made their way upstairs and into the hall as Castiel sat in Dean’s room after he was finished with everything. Since they were all leaving, Castiel wondered if the camp was going to be shut down or if another Alpha was going to take Dean’s place. As Castiel continued to put items he figured Dean would want on the bed, Sam entered the bedroom with a large duffle bag and began packing away Dean’s clothes. In the next room over, Castiel was able to hear Sarah shuffling around and possibly gathering everything he had packed away. Since Sam had the bedroom covered, Castiel went into the bathroom and began picking up items he figured would be useful.

Even from the bathroom, Castiel was able to hear when Dean entered the cabin again. He was also able to hear the conversation the two brothers were having once Dean made his way upstairs and even though he knew eavesdropping was wrong, that didn’t stop him from listening to their conversation.

“So how’d it go? Did they take it well?” Sam asked.

Dean remained silent for a moment, “Cassie _presented_ to me.” Castiel’s heart practically flew into his throat as he let out a choked breath.

Sam gasped, “Are you serious? What made her do that?”

Dean scoffed, “I learned that she’s crazy. I’ll be glad when we leave here. They can do whatever they want in this camp once we’re gone. Oh, and Madison asked if you’d take her back because she realized she made a mistake and she really misses you.”

“You know the only way we’re going to be able to carry everything is if we … y’know.” Sam’s voice trailed through the hall even though he was trying to whisper. “I don’t want anything to do with her. She lied to me.”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, I know. And I still haven’t told him yet. Have you told Sarah?” Castiel heard Dean laugh, “Well, I’ll talk to Cas and you can talk to Sarah… I don’t want him freaking out though.”

Sam snorted, “I’m sure he’ll stick with you no matter what. You two are true mates.”

“So are you and Sarah.” There was a loud clapping sound, “Well, let me go do this.” Dean closed the door and stepped into the hallway, “Cas?”

Castiel’s heart began to thump erratically against his ribcage at the possibilities of what Dean was going to tell him, the thought of Cassie no longer at the front of his mind. Taking a steadying breath, Castiel stepped into the hallway with the Alpha when he called his name. He was carrying a small bag of their toiletries that was left in the bathroom. The scent of nervousness made Castiel’s Omega whine softly. Dean was worried and Castiel didn’t know how to make it go away. Instead, he walked over to the Alpha and placed his palm against Dean’s cheek. It wasn’t enough to make the smell go away completely but he was glad to see Dean relax a little.

“We gotta talk.”

The Alpha and Omega made their way into the living room and then took their place on the couch. Castiel placed the small bag on the floor by his feet. Dean rubbed his hands together, his gaze occasionally shifting between the floor and Castiel before staying on his mate. This was a conversation he knew that he’d have to have one day. But after 700 years, he gave up because he never found anyone he connected with. Dean figured that he wouldn’t have to explain to a mate that Dean shifted into a bi-pedal wolf due to a religious practice.

Now there was the lingering fear of rejection once Castiel found out about him. Sure they were mated but that didn’t mean Castiel wouldn’t try to leave and possibly get rid of their pup. Hell, Castiel might even try to mate with someone else to remove Dean’s mark. His frazzled nerves were settled somewhat when Castiel’s hand rested against his thigh. This was something he had to do. Castiel was brave enough to reveal his ears and tail to him because he trusted him enough to do so. So throwing his fear aside, Dean turned his body to give Castiel his full attention.

“Remember when I told you that I wasn’t like other Alphas?” Castiel nodded and kept his gaze on Dean. “Well, I’m not like other descendants either… In fact, I’m not a descendant. I know it’s something I should have told you a while ago but I was afraid of how you would take it.”

Castiel’s head tilted in a curious manner as his eyes squinted to study the Alpha. “But you’re an Alpha. You had to have descended from something.” He didn’t completely understand what Dean was saying. “If you’re not a descendant, then what are you exactly?”

Dean’s lips pressed together as his gaze darted to the floor once again before staring into Castiel’s bright blue gaze. “I’m … Uhm, I’m a _shifter_. A Lycanthrope to be exact.”

A _Lycanthrope_? Castiel had never even heard of such a creature. Was Dean playing some sort of joke on him? “What’s that?”

Dean swallowed down his nervousness, “It’s a religious practice of accepting the wolf into your being. In return, the Wolf Gods grants you the ability to shift into a bi-pedal wolf and longevity of life.” Now that the explanation was out, it was just up to Castiel to see if he would be willing to accept him.

“So you’re like a werewolf?” Castiel’s eyebrows drew together as his eyes narrowed, giving him a confused expression.

Dean’s eyes widened in absolute abhorrence and shock as he stared at Castiel in disbelief. He had to restrain himself from growling in pique. “No! We are _nothing_ like those abominations!” Did Castiel really just call him a werewolf? “Don’t _ever_ call me that!” Dean growled out in frustration.

Castiel shrank away from Dean at his sudden change in scent. The Sandalwood was replaced with Balsam and smoke. Dean's eyes even flashed an illuminated green. “I’m so sorry, Alpha. I didn’t mean to offend you. I promise I won’t do it again.” Castiel quickly lowered his gaze to the floor and dropped his head in complete submission, his ears even lowering into his hair. He folded his hands within his lap and closed his eyes in fear that Dean would actually hit him. He remembered the times he’d witnessed his mother receiving a harsh slap whenever she did something his father didn’t approve of or whenever she had spoken out of turn.

His mother had always told him to show complete submission whenever he had angered his mate. His mother had believed he would be mated to a Beta so she explained how these situations worked for Betas. She even trained him for the day that he would be mated to a Beta but she never trained him how to handle an angered Alpha. Since they were so rare, she probably figured she didn’t need to. Betas weren’t as temperamental as Alphas so they weren’t as fierce but his mate just happened to be an Alpha. A very powerful Alpha that could probably break him in half with the right blow to the body no doubt. Whenever his mother angered her Alpha mate Michael, she would lower herself until she appeared smaller than him and that’s just what Castiel was trying to do.

Dean, however, soon realized his mistake when Castiel began to show nothing but utter submission and fear. His just gaped at Castiel in his own apparent disbelief. His outburst frightened his Omega and he was able to smell the fear coming from his mate. A sense of shame washed over him as he tried to reach for Castiel’s hand to calm his Omega but Castiel recoiled his hand away before shoving it back in Dean’s hand as if he realized a mistake.

“Cas, please don’t do that. I’m sorry.” Dean pleaded but Castiel refused to even look at him. He just continued to remain in such a submissive posture that it made Dean’s heart plummet to the pit of his stomach and his throat constrict with disgust in himself. Dean tried to relax his nerves so that his scent would hopefully calm Castiel’s powerful scent of fear. “Cas, please look at me. I didn’t mean to frighten you, okay?” A shuddering breath left him when he noticed that Castiel was quivering because of him. And it wasn't in the fun way.

Instead, Dean leaned close and began to nuzzle his cheek against Castiel’s. In hierarchy society, this was completely reversed. In wolf nature, Castiel was supposed to lick and nuzzle him as if begging for forgiveness but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Castiel to forgive him for his own temperamental outburst. Sure it would be considered degrading for an Alpha to be sitting here nuzzling and kissing an Omega’s cheek and neck to gain his forgiveness but he didn’t care. And neither did his Alpha apparently.

When Castiel’s stiff posture began to relax just a fraction, Dean let out a soft whimper while continuing his trail of kisses against Castiel’s cheek. In one final stretch, he began to lick along Castiel’s jaw, which actually caused the Omega to let out a startled giggle, breaking his submissive pose. Dean pulled back and was pleased to see that Castiel’s eyes were open. His scent was no longer fearful but cautious instead and Dean figured that was another plus that he could add for himself.

“Do you forgive me?” Dean whispered softly as he rested his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder. He extended his hand out, his palm upward, and waited to see if Castiel would offer him his hand. “I’m really sorry.”

Hesitantly, Castiel placed his hand into Dean’s and watched as the Alpha curled his calloused fingers around his hand. “I honestly didn’t mean to offe-” Castiel’s words were cut short when Dean pressed his lips against the Omega’s in a tender manner. 

“Let’s just move past this, okay? I don’t ever want to scare you again. I overreacted and I shouldn’t have.” Dean began to pepper Castiel’s cheek, lips, and chin with little kisses again.

Castiel glanced down at the floor as he began to wonder exactly what was happening. He’d always heard stories about how Alphas were hungry to show their dominance and hold it over their subordinates but Dean’s actions were anything but. If anything, he was acting in the place of a submissive person, which Castiel was confused about. Back home, his father would have never even considered showing weakness to his mother. He was an Alpha after all and he wanted to make sure everyone knew that. He waved his power around and had a lot of folks afraid of him.

Since his father was a businessman, he was interested in merging his company with someone who they saw was acceptable and that’s where Castiel’s dowry to a suitor came in. Being sold to the Beta Balthazar was exactly what his father needed to increase his company. This was information Castiel wasn’t supposed to know but he’d heard his parents talking when he decided to explore the house when they thought he was asleep. He remembered the dinner they had the night he met the Beta and his father smelled of nothing but dominance and slight aggression if anyone decided to step out of line during the interview. 

Yet, Dean sat here with him and practically begged for his forgiveness. Why would an Alpha beg an Omega for their forgiveness? Naomi had always begged Michael for his whenever he got angry at her but whenever she was angry with him, she still begged for his forgiveness because she stepped out of line by voicing her opinions. There seemed to be a lot of things that were different from what he were taught when he was a child. Being with the Alpha now made him see them in a completely new light. Then again, he was sure there were Alphas that still asserted their dominance around whenever they got the chance. 

Castiel tilted his head, exposing his neck when Dean began to scent him. The scruff of Dean’s cheek sent an involuntary shiver down his spine when the Alpha started to nuzzle him again, causing him to purr. He shouldn’t be afraid of his Alpha. Even though his mother was afraid of Michael, Dean was nothing like his dominance throwing father. Dean was protective and playful but he didn’t seem to like it when someone addressed him so formally. Even though he’d been on the camp for a few days, he always saw that everyone wasn’t afraid to walk up to either Sam or Dean. The only time he was completely afraid of them was when he saw Sam for the first time but Dean made him feel safe even though he didn’t even know the Alpha.

As Dean continued to nuzzle at Castiel’s neck, a random thought popped into his head. Since Dean was revealing his secret, did that mean he planned on showing Castiel his other form? “Dean?” Castiel whispered softly. Did the Alpha actually trust Castiel enough to show him what his wolf looked like? The only thing he hoped was that he didn’t look as disfigured as the werewolves.

“Hm?” The Alpha was now nuzzling his cheek against Castiel’s stomach. Aside from Castiel’s usual scent, Dean was able to smell the faint fragment of Balsam. A small puff of pride swelled in his chest at the thought of Castiel giving birth to a shifter pup. He would even be happy if Castiel had a kitten. He’d love his child all the same.

Castiel rested his hand against Dean’s back and began to rub in soothing circles along the bare skin that was visible. “Do… uhm, did you tell me about what you are because you plan on showing me y-your other form?”

Dean sat up and gazed into his mate’s ocean blue eyes. “Yeah. It’s how Sam and I travel whenever we decide to move to another area.” A flash of uncertainty crossed his features, “Did you not... not want to?”

If Castiel and Dean were going to have a successful relationship, then Castiel needed to know every part of the Alpha. True they rushed into a relationship but he wouldn’t change how things went. “I would very much love to see your other form.” Castiel answered honestly. They had all the time in the world to learn about each other and he was glad that Dean actually trusted him to tell him such a deep secret.

***

The duo stayed on the couch, Castiel cuddled against Dean’s side and Dean’s arm wrapped securely around his mate’s shoulders. When Castiel was calm enough, they went to help Sam and Sarah clear out the important things that Dean wanted to take with them. Dean had chuckled when he noticed all of the blankets Castiel had wanted to bring. He had to admit that they’d be perfect for making a pillow nest once they had a place of their own. After the house was completely bare, with the exception of the furniture and things they couldn't carry, they left the cabin and the Omegas followed behind the Alphas so they wouldn’t get lost in the forest.

Sam and Dean led the Omegas to their favorite shifting place since it was completely secluded from the campsite. Castiel was surprised at how well Sarah had taken Sam’s confession. She had even told him that she was excited to see what they’d look like. Initially, Castiel figured she would have been frightened to know that her mate changed into a large wolf-like creature but she seemed fascinated by it. Then again, she was a fox descendant and he’d read that foxes were quite curious just as they were cunning. Even though it was a stereotype, he couldn't help but wonder if the curiosity was the only thing the books got right.

When they reached the clearing, Castiel’s face began to turn bright pink when he noticed both men undressing from their pelts. Of course he’d seen Dean naked on many occasions but this seemed different somehow. Then there was Sam, who seemed to not have any shame as he packed away his clothes in one of his bags. Dean did the same. An involuntary cringe coursed through him when he heard the uncomfortable snapping of bones. The Omega wasn’t sure if he should be fascinated or afraid that Dean was actually going to hurt himself.

After the transformation was complete, Castiel stood back in awe as he stared up at the large creature that was his mate. Instead of staying on two paws, both Alphas lowered until they were lying on their stomachs. He turned to see if Sarah had changed her mind about being curious but it was clear to say she hadn’t. Castiel was surprised to see her petting Sam’s fur. So, Castiel wandered over towards the large Alpha and brushed his fingers through Dean’s fur. It was completely soft and the same color as his hair. All while they were walking, Castiel had feared he’d have the same reaction to seeing werewolves for the first time but there was no fear. In fact, his Omega felt completely at ease and safe at Dean's wolfish appearance.

As Castiel continued to glide his fingers through Dean’s fur, he was able to feel Dean’s deep rumbles travel through his body. They were much more intense than when Dean would lie on top of him when they slept.

“Cas.”

Castiel startled, recoiling his hand back when he heard the guttural and animalistic voice. _Dean can talk?_ Castiel leaned so that he was able to look at Dean’s face and noticed he had something that resembled a smirk on his muzzle. He rose at the sound of shuffling on the other side of Dean. Sarah had loaded their bags against Sam’s lower back. She also tied a few bags against his hind legs. It took Castiel a moment to drag all of their bags over so that he was able to load everything onto Dean’s back and hind legs. Luckily Sarah helped him carry the rest of his items and helped him strap everything to the Alpha.

After Castiel and Sarah climbed onto the Alphas backs, they were carried out into the forest.

***

During their journey, they had made a couple of stops so that Sam and Dean were able to shift back and rest. Dean had also managed to catch a deer so that they would have something to eat for the night. Sam had set up a small fire so that they wouldn’t be eating raw meat after Dean skinned the valuable parts to create thick slices of venison. After the fire was put out, Sam and Dean managed to shift back into their large wolf form and lied down on their sides. During the rest of the night, Sarah and Castiel cuddled within their Alphas' fur so that they would be able to stay warm.

When the sun peaked through the trees, they were awake and already walking towards town. Castiel wasn’t sure what direction they were headed in but he was positive that both Alphas knew where they were going. They must have had a keen sense of smell and was able to smell civilization from a great distance. Castiel nuzzled into the fur between Dean’s shoulder blades as they continued to make their way towards whatever town they found. He couldn’t help the contented purr that vibrated through him. Dean’s fur was so warm and soft that it reminded him of the fur blankets he would use in the winter.

The first town they arrived at, Castiel couldn’t picture raising a pup in such an environment. Not only were most of the people rude, the air smelled toxic and reeked of aggression. It almost reminded him of living back home with his parents. Castiel adamantly refused to pass through the town and they continued along the edge of the forest until they reached a city area. The atmosphere wasn’t toxic but he noticed that Dean seemed to wince at the loud noises or would try to hold his breath to keep from breathing in all of the different kinds of scents.

Since they’d reached the end of the forest that could be walked through, they had to continue their journey by passing through towns. The only issue was that they had to carry everything, which made it difficult. After Dean was able to settle his nerves due to being in the city, they were able to walk comfortably until carrying everything became a burden. As they continued to explore the city, Dean managed to find a place where he was able to trade in valuables for cash. Castiel wondered what it was that Dean had planned to buy with his money. On the plus side, they had one less bag to carry while they continued to find the right town that felt like _home_ to them.

After Dean had traded in old jewelry and items that was worth high value, he was able to treat everyone to a nights stay in a local hotel so that they would have a place to put their belongings and be able to rest for the night. They had connecting rooms so it made it easier for them to stay together. Once they were all showered, both couples left their rooms so they could find a restaurant to eat at. While they were on their way, Dean spotted a dull, black muscle car with the word _Chevrolet_ on the driver’s side of the gill and a _For Sale_ sign in the window. Next to it was a man – a human – that was checking his phone. When the man began to walk away from the car, Dean ran over to get his attention.

Dean gave a low whistle, “Wow! She’s a beauty.” When the man turned to look at him, Dean looked up to give direct eye contact, “Hey, uh, you looking to sell this car?” Dean questioned when the man turned around fully and began to inspect him.

The man gave a slow nod, though the look on his face told Dean he was shocked someone was actually asking about the car. “Uh, yeah actually. I’ve been trying to sell it for a while now but I haven't found any takers. My wife wants me to get rid of it and get a newer car.”

“Seriously? I mean she looks to be in good condition-”

Behind him, Sam scoffed in amusement, “Dean, what do you even know about cars?”

A smile flashed across the man’s face, “Yeah, it’s a great car. It has a 327 Engine and a Four-Barrel carburetor. It also has great horsepower and drives smooth but be careful in the winter.” His expression turned fond as he ran his hand along the roof of the car. “Are you- you interested in buying it?” The man asked, his expression on the verge of being hopeful.

Dean’s gaze shifted over towards the car. It would be convenient and beneficial for them to actually have something to put all of their belongings in once they left the hotel. Since they were now out of the forest, having a car seemed like the most logical necessity to have. “Actually, yeah I wouldn’t mind taking her off your hands. How much you want? … I’m Dean by the way.” He added after a second thought.

“I wanted $2,550 for it but I’ll sell it to you for $2,204.” The hopeful expression crept back onto the man’s face. It was as if he was afraid he’d be asking for too much for the car.

Dean’s lips curved into a crooked smile as he nodded in agreement, “Sure, you’ve got all the papers?” He reached into the pocket of his –Castiel’s – jeans and pulled out a clip of money.

“Of course, I have the title and the VIN accounted for. My father bought this car when it first came out in 1967 and gave it to me when he died.” He walked around to the passenger’s side of the car and opened the glove compartment and began rummaging through until he found what he was looking for. “Here’s the registration. My name is Daniel Moriarty. My father’s name was Salvador. I had everything changed over when I inherited the car.” He then reached into his wallet and pulled out his driver’s license so that Dean could see that his name matched the one on the registration and title.

Risking a peek, Dean was able to tell that Sam was beyond annoyed with him. He knew that his brother would have a few choice words about him doing something he considered impulsive but he was thinking practical. He didn’t want Castiel carrying anything while walking long distances until they found some place to call home. “I’ll take her.”

Once the exchange was finished and Dean had the keys to his new car, he watched as the man went into the building he was originally going in before he was stopped. Castiel had a confused expression on his face but Dean figured it wasn’t a bad thing. Sam still wore a blank expression but he knew that once he explained his line of thought, his brother would soon come around. When Sam walked over to inspect the car, Dean noticed the frown that was on his face. His shoulders sagged in slight annoyance at the critical glare he was receiving.

“What is it Sam?” Dean frowned once Sam turned to look at him.

Sam placed his fists on his hips as if to make himself look bigger. “You couldn’t have discussed this with us first? Do you even know anything about cars?”

Castiel walked over towards the car and placed a hand against the hood.

“I figured it would be a better way for us to travel. We can cover more ground this way.” Dean thought it should have been easy for Sam to follow his line of logic but Sam obviously didn’t see things the way he did.

“Well, your “new” car has a dent on the back passenger’s side door. It has rust along the body and tires. There’s a tear on the backseat bench, and the grill is a little bent.” Sam pointed out.

Dean snorted, “With a little TLC, she’ll be as good as new.” Dean patted Sam on the back and walked over towards the driver’s side, “Gotta look on the bright side, Sam, I have a car now.”

Sam opened the passenger’s door and huffed when he heard the door squeak. “Oh great! The door squeaks.” The Alpha rolled his eyes in mild irritation, “Do you even know how to drive?”

“’Course I do.” Dean beamed at his brother before turning his attention to his mate and new sister in law. “C’mon, get in. Let’s go get some food and maybe look around.”

After some bickering – mainly from Sam – about Dean’s new car and his driving skills, the group managed to find a little restaurant that just happened to be wedged in the shopping district of the city. Castiel was grateful to find a restaurant because, for some reason, he was starting to crave steak. He was never really a fan of red meats but the urge to sink his teeth into a steak continued to gnaw at him. He also wanted ice cream topped with strawberries but he figured he’d have to find a way to make that when they were back at the hotel. The Omega also figured that once they were finished eating, they’d be able to shop around for Sam and Dean so they could get some new clothes.

It wasn’t ideal to walk around normal society in fur pelts and leathers. The Alphas would have been sure to stand out and draw attention to themselves but Castiel found that he was able to give both Alphas an outfit to wear from his own clothes. Sadly, they looked quite uncomfortable but didn’t complain about the tightness of their borrowed clothes. The Omega in him, however, relished the fact that Dean was wearing his clothes. Sure it was the Alpha who was supposed to enjoy their Omega wearing their clothes but Castiel couldn’t help himself. The idea of Dean smelling like him to any random Omega pleased him on an instinctual level. He couldn’t say the same for Sam but Sarah had agreed –reluctantly – with him that they couldn’t walk around dressed like they lived in the forest.

Thankfully, the restaurant they came across sold steaks and had a decent selection of deserts. Castiel was especially grateful for that because he was able to get ice cream and a fruit tart after he finished his dinner. While they sat in the restaurant, they managed to talk a little more so that they could get to know each other. Castiel told Dean about how his parents were offering to sell him to a Beta in agreement that whoever his father chose would become a business partner for his company. He explained that it was the reason why he had run away and managed to run into him and his brother. When he finished his story, the only thing he was able to smell from Dean was irritation and protectiveness. It was something that he had wanted to avoid but he knew that he’d have to tell his mate sooner or later.

After dinner was finished and everything was paid for, the group left the restaurant so they could find the Alphas some clothes of their own. Dean expressed displeasure in the idea but Castiel soothed him by telling him it was the only way to fit in with everyone. Aside from the clothes situation, Castiel was able to see that Dean was having a much more difficult time than Sam when it came to adjusting to civilization. Castiel guessed that Sam must have lived with people before and was somewhat more use to it than Dean. When they finally found a store that Dean seemed to agree on, the Omegas followed the Alphas and watched as they picked out their choice of clothes.

To his surprise, Dean stuck with neutral colored t-shirts and button ups while Sam picked some that were a little more stylish. They both seemed to have the same taste in jeans and shoes though. After Sam and Dean finished their shopping and paid for everything, they changed into their respective clothes and placed Castiel’s borrowed clothes into a bag. Even though the clothes Dean picked out were neutral colors, Castiel was struck in awe at how much they actually seemed to suit him. He also found it adorable how uncomfortable Dean seemed to be while wearing clothes. Sarah and Sam left so that they could find her some new clothes since she didn’t have many. He and Dean also left the store in search of some new clothes for Castiel since he wasn’t able to button his jeans anymore.

Once Castiel finished his own shopping, they figured it was time to meet back at Dean’s new car. But while they were walking, Castiel continued to feel as if he were being followed. Even though Dean’s hand against his skin should have been enough to calm his panic, it did nothing to soothe him. When he heard his name being called from behind him, he froze in place. _They found me!_ His parents must have found him or at least sent someone out to look for him.

“Castiel?” The soft voice called from a few feet behind. “Castiel, is that you?”

It was a woman so he didn’t feel as threatened. Slowly, he turned around and was caught completely off guard at the sight before him. “Anna?” He gasped softly at her. Anna was his Beta sister that was born in the second litter before him. The last time he had seen her, she had left to start college in another town. Staring at her now, she looked pale and her hair was no longer auburn but was red that hung over her shoulders. “Oh my god.” He gasped again in total disbelief.

Anna ran over and wrapped her arms around him when he stepped away from Dean. “Oh god, I haven’t seen you in six years.” She pulled away from him and placed her hands against his cheek as if inspecting him. “What are you doing here?”

Castiel nuzzled into her neck before she let him go. He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t smell _home_ on her skin anymore. He only got that scent whenever he was close to Dean. “I know it’s been so long. It’s really good to see you.” Anna took a cautious step back when Dean came to stand next to him and cleared his throat. “Oh!” He reached to place his hand on Dean’s arm, “Dean, this is Anna, my sister.” He turned to look at Dean and was pleased when his scent finally relaxed from anxious Alpha. He then turned back to his sister, “And this is Dean. My mate.” He said proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Please leave Comments and Kudos if you've  
> Enjoyed the next chapter to this story.  
> If you have any questions, I'll gladly answer!  
>   
> Again! I'm really sorry for the delay! I hope  
> you guys didn't think I abandoned my story!  
> Of course I won't do that!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this story!  
> Please feel free to leave Comments and Kudos!  
> I enjoy your feedback. :]


End file.
